An Heir Before My Death
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Sesshomaru is dying. He needs an heir. He mates with the most ironic person there is: Sango. CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. I am dying? I need an heir!

Title: An Heir Before My Death  
Author: Laura  
Pairing: Kagome/Tisho, Sango/Sesshomaru, Hitori/Inuyasha, Madine/Miroku  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sesshomaru finds out he is dying. He needs an heir to take over his lands before he dies. But he does not yet have a mate. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make a truce and spends time with the group. Within that group, he never realizes that he finds love with the most ironic person there ever is: Sango.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I only own Tisho, Hitori, Kyrono Madine  
Spoilers: None.

A/N There is some OOC in this story...And plenty of new characters...HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Chapter 1

The Lord of the Western Lands had been feeling the pain in his heart for a couple of months. He had been extra-tired as of late and his amber eyes no longer glowed. His anger had diminished some and his emotions frolicking throughout his being. Knives felt like they were being plunged deep within his heart and somebody was closing off his air passage. The Lord had isolated himself from all in his castle. Even Jaken who was overly concerned for his Lord's health and welfare. At the moment, Lord Sesshomaru realized something was terribly wrong and consulted his own private castle physician who happened to be a special breed of dog demon.

Lord Sesshomaru lay down upon his bed sleeping wearing nothing but his bedtime hakamas. His silver hair was disheveled and a coat of sweat covered his godly body. He had been bedridden for a few days now and had nought the strength to stand or move. A small knock on his door pulled him from his dreamy reverie.  
"My Lord Sesshomaru? It is I, Tisho, your physician! May I enter?" A male voice asked from the other side.   
Sesshomaru tried to move but it was too painful for him. "Enter." His hoarse voice called out.  
The door opened and Tisho entered carrying a large black bag. He was almost as tall as Sesshomaru with green hair tied back in a low ponytail with silver eyes. Upon his body he wore a green haori with blue hakamas and black boots upon his feet. He was broad-shouldered and by the looks of him, he must have a body of a god just like Lord Sesshomaru.  
"My Lord." Tisho bowed to his lord in deep and utter respect. Sesshomaru began to breath heavily and was practically gasping for air. "My Lord!" He rushed to Sesshomaru's side. "What is wrong?"  
"My heart...My body...I feel like it's eating away at me..." He replied with pain in his voice. His clawed hand clutched at his heart and dug his fingernails just beneath the first layer of skin.  
"My Lord!" Tisho cried out. He reached down and opened his bag pulling out several small vials. He looked at each one and sighed when he found the one he had been searching for. "Drink up, My Lord. It will taste ghastly, but it will help with the pain of your heart and body." He moved it to Sesshomaru's lips who gladly opened them. Tisho poured the contents of the vial in his lord's mouth and removed it, waiting for the painkiller to take effect. He sat down in a large chair next to the bed thinking. 'If our Lord is having these symptoms, then it is true. He is dying from the same illness his mother died from.'

Time passed by and Sesshomaru seemed to calm down. The sweating stopped. His breath even. His heart beating regularly. He seemed to feel better although he knew he was not. Tisho remained by his lord's side for the rest of the evening. He knew his Lord would not feel better at all, but the medicine he had was the only thing able to work for his sire's body.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, wondering where he was. 'Where am I?' Looking around more at his surroundings, he realized he was in his own room with Tisho, his physician, at his side.  
"Tisho?" He asked, voice still a little hoarse.  
"Yes, Milord." He replied and bowed his head.  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Thank you."  
"You are most welcome. But, milord..." The physician was a little nervous to tell the Lord his diagnosis.  
"What is it, Tisho?" He asked while wincing in pain trying to sit up against the headboard. 'Something is wrong...'  
Tisho sighed heavily with a few tears beginning to well in his eyes. "My Lord..."  
Sesshomaru looked over at Tisho, eyes narrow. "Are you beginning to weep, Tisho?" He saw the tears welling up. "Choke them back. Men do not cry."  
Tisho did as told. "My Lord, there is something terribly wrong with you."  
"I knew it." He sighed as he watched his hands in his lap twiddling his thumbs away. "What is wrong with me?"  
Tisho stood, not able to look at Sesshomaru. He could not just come out and tell his Lord that he was going to die. He knew the Lord would not take well to the news at all. But his lord had te right to know what was going on with his own body.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, you are dying." He blurted out.  
Sesshomaru's thumbs stopped twiddling suddenly and his gaze focused on the male at his bedside.  
"What do you mean I am dying?"  
"You are dying, My Lord."  
"Is there not a cure for this, Tisho?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. He did not want to die. It was too soon. He was not even close pushing four hundred and he was to already die? "What am I to die from?"  
Tisho sat down once again in the chair, hands in his lap and eyes attentative on the figure in the bed. "My Lord, remember your mother?"  
Of course he remembered his mother. She had died when he was only about one hundred or so. Why would he not remember her? "How could I not?"  
"How about what she died from?"  
Sesshomaru's breath caught. 'No...I can't be dying from that...No.' "No. I can't...I can't be dying from that."  
"But my Lord, you are dying from the same heart virus that killed your mother. It must have been passed on through your genes."  
"How long did she live after she found out she was dying?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Tisho's lips pursed together and that always meant he was in thought. "Um...I'd say at least a year."  
Sesshomaru's eyes turned downcast not wanting to look at Tisho much longer.  
"So, that means I have at least a year left of life within my body?"  
"Well, the time differs..."  
"How?"  
Tisho yawned. "Well, it depends on how fast your heart is being eaten by the virus."  
"And mine is being eaten..."  
"At a mid-pace. I'd say you have at least a couple more years left in you before you become permanently bedridden and after that, five to eight months of life to breathe."  
"I see..."  
"But, my Lord..."  
"Yes?"  
"Who is to take over your lands?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He had never thought about that before. He had not given one thought as to an heir. He did not have a mate so it was impossible for him to have an heir. But he had to find a mate and soon.  
"I don't know, Tisho. I do not have a mate, nor I wish to have one. But, I will need to mate with somebody before my time comes."  
"But who will you get, My lord? There are no more female youkai of your breed. And you know you need an heir with only dog demon blood running through his veins. No other demon allowed."  
"But," he uncovered his body, "I need somebody to run my lands."  
"But if you mate with another demon not of our breed, you risk the bloodline and there would be complications with the birth."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that if you mate with a demon not of our kind, things could get pretty ugly and the babe would either be miscarried, stillborn or mutated." Tisho said while pointing to each finger.  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Then I can't have an heir."  
"You can."  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked standing up and stretching.  
Tisho gazed over at his lord. "Are you sure you are well enough to stand, sire?" He asked, a little worry hinted in his voice.  
"Yes. I am fine." As soon as he finished stretching, he motioned for Tisho to continue. "You were saying, Tisho?"  
"Well, I was going to say that the heir did not have to be full-breed..."  
The Lord of the Western Lands glanced over at Tisho. He knew his fellow dog-demon was right. It did not have to be a full breed dog demon, but there was no way he could breed with another youkai not of his race. But Tisho never said anything about ningen blood...  
"Tisho, what do you think about a hanyou?" The Lord asked while heading to gather his haori, hakamas, boots and armor.  
Tisho shrugged. "We are fine with your brother. So, why not?"  
HIs amber eyes glowed. 'A ningen mate...I never thought I would follow in your footsteps father but it is the only way.' "All right. I will need to go out and find a worthy ningen to be my mate."  
Tisho's eyes popped open with an idea. "Does your brother not travel with a couple female?"  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to take the words in. He did. His brother traveled with beautiful, strong, healthy ningen females. "Yes, Tisho. I believe you are correct."  
"Then, why not go make amends with your brother and notify him of your dying. I am sure he could help you find a suitable mate for you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
Sesshomaru nodded, a hint of a small smile covering his lips. "I believe I will take your advice, Tisho and go to my brother. Perhaps I could find a worthy among them."  
"Let me come with, my Lord. Just in case..." He trailed off.  
Sesshomaru just nodded and began to head out of the room. Tisho left his bag in the bedchambers and ran out after his lord.

TBC...

Well, I hope this was an okay beginning everybody...

I seem to be coming out with new stories all the time...Am I right? LOL!

Kyatoz,

Laura


	2. A Human EmbraceTwo Choices of a Mate

Review Response:

Nightfall2525: You will just have to wait by reading this chapter:)

Dude82: You want more? I'm giving you more!

Kerby55: Well, I can't promise that since I do not know if I'm going to have Sesshomaru die or not...you will have to wait as the story progresses!

MasterBrattan: Enjoy this new chapter!

Tempermental Demoness: Well, you wanted an update, so an update you shall have...NOW!

Chapter 2:

The air was chilly as Sesshomaru and Tisho made their way through the darkened woods in the Western Lands territory. It was bad enough that Sesshomaru was already sick. Think of what the cold could add to his sickened and weakened body. The Lord's physician walked next to his lord, arms loosened at his sides to catch his lord just in case of a current fall.

Sesshomaru was deathly pale. Paler than he usually was. He felt as though the blood had been drained from his body from an invisible wound not likely able to heal. The pain he felt was rising to a heated maximum and overtook his supposed great immune system to the heights of an uncured sickness. A sickness a demon, no matter how powerful, was able to heal.

Tisho stared at his torn down lord. The green-haired inuyoukai felt horrible that his lord was bearing pain which he should not have to. The physician eyed his lord carefully wondering what would he be able to do to keep his lord healthy and keep him from dying. Of course, there was no way he woudl be able to lessen the pain in his lord, therefore allowed him to bear the pain he was destined to suffer and to find the mate he was to love.

Inuyasha and the others stopped for camp. It was at least an hour before sunset and the group was overtired. They had been travelling two days straight and battled several demons in between. Especially Kagura of the Wind and Kanna of the Void. Not to mention Naraku making a brief appearance. That alone put enough stress on the Inu group and he was wearing each of them down slowly.

The horizon was turning a beautiful and pink and blue. The setting sun was the color of tangerines and the chilly air became even chillier. The heat from the remaining sun was the only thing keeping them warm and the fire that was illuminating the camp around them. All of them took their places around the camp. Inuyasha was up in the tree as usual watching over Kagome who was sitting on top of her sleeping bag next to the fire, Shippo relaxed in the warmth of her embrace. Sango lay opposite of Kagome with Kirara curled against her mistress. The monk Miroku was still as he sat in front of the fire, staff relaxed in his two arms held in his sleeves, eyes closed, but alert to the animalistic sounds of the forest.

A little while later, the half dog demon was fast asleep yet ears twitched every now and then with each rustle of the fallen leaves and Kagome's steady breathing. The wind blew at a picked up pace bringing a very familar scent to his nostrils. He sniffed a few times to make sure and eyes bolted open, ready and alerted for his brother Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Tisho could smell the smoke and burned wood coming from his brother's camp. They were close and Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha could smell him. He knew that because in the distance he could see a red and silver speck facing him and ready for action.

Inuyasha awakened the entire camp and all were alerted to Sesshomaru's arrival. Kagome readied her sacred arrows and bow at her side. Sango was ready with her hiraikotsu next to Miroku who was holding his staff up in defense. Inuyasha stood in front of the group as he saw his elder half-brother and somebody new to him make their way toward them. Sesshomaru stood only a few feet away before Inuyasha grew even angrier.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"Is that a way to greet your brother, Inuyasha? A brother who is in dire need of your help." Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Inuyasha just replied with a "Keh."

Kagome fixated her priestess powers on Sesshomaru's aura and realized he was not going to fight.

"Inuyasha, put Tetsusaiga away. Sesshomaru needs your help. What is wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she set down her bow and arrows.

Sesshomaru lowered his head as he narrowed his eyes. "I need help." He whispered.

Sango steadied her hiraikotsu and stepped up next to her best friend. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is it you need help with?" The demon exterminator asked the demon lord.

Tisho, the physician stepped up for Sesshomaru. "Priestess, I am Tisho, a special breed of dog demon and Lord Sesshomaru's private physician."

"You're a healer?" Kagome asked, a small smile upon her face.

Tisho smiled back and nodded. "Yes, priestess. I am. The reason why Lord Sesshomaru and I are here is because Lord Sesshomaru..." He stared back at his lord who nodded for him to go on.

"Because Sesshomaru what?" Asked Inuyasha in somewhat of a hurry.

"Perhaps we could all take a seat and I shall explain everything." Tisho motioned toward the campfire and all agreed.

As soon as everybody was situated, Tisho, he had taken refuge next to Kagome and a protective barrier between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, soon filled everybody in on what was going on with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru suffers from a terrible heart virus." Tisho began.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well, what kind of heart virus?" She was curious. She had never been good at heart diseases and this perhaps would be a lesson she would learn for future reference.

The green-haired demon replied, "A virus that eats away the heart at differentiated speeds."

"How fast is it eating away at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, now worried about his older brother. Sympathy filled his golden eyes and he looked over at his brother.

"At mid-pace. I'd say he has at least a couple years until he is forever bedridden and then months after that to breathe. He will be slowly eaten away. Just like his mother."

"His mother died from the same thing? Is it hereditary?" Sango asked worried with her being about the demon lord. Although she had not known him long, she knew him well enough to worry.

"I believe so if he is suffering from the exact same thing." Tisho answered back to the demon exterminator.

"What about a cure?" Inuyasha asked standing up. "There has to be a cure."

"I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha, but there is no cure mentioned for such a virus as this that plagues demons. It is a rare virus that only few demons get."

Sesshomaru stared at the ground, saddened by his only surviving kin having to know about his disease.

Kagome, feeling deeply sympathetic for the cold ice prince stood up and went around the group. Leaning into Sesshomaru from behind, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head to rest on his back while she kneeled on the ground.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, this is so sad. I wish there was something we could do for you."

Sesshomaru was shocked by the sudden display of affection from Inuyasha companion, but he accepted it. He lifted one clawed hand and rested his large one on both of her small ones.

The demon exterminator was surprised to see Kagome showing sudden sympathetic feelings for the demon lord especially for the plenty of times he has tried to kill them off. But feeling the same way Kagome was, she stood up from her seat next to the monk and kneeled in front of Sesshomaru. Opening her arms, she jumped on him, shedding small tears for his pain.

Sesshomaru was becoming overwhelmed by both of the emotional displays of affections from the two female, he gladly accepted their human embrace. Reaching with his free arm, he wrapped it around Sango and closed his eyes, leaning his chin on top of her head.

Inuyasha watched as the small display of affection was taking place with the two females from his pack and older brother. He knew they were doing something good for him by showing him love and sympathy, although it was a surprising change that his brother known as the Ice Lord would sit there and not upchuck at the amount of love he was being shown.

Tisho smirked a little as he watched the small group hug. 'Perhaps this will work out better than we thought.' He looked over at Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, might I speak with you but a moment?" The physician asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, Tisho." He stood up as Tisho did and headed out of earshot of the group and Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Why did you and my brother come all the way here? And I know it was not to just tell me that he was dying. What does he want from me?"

Tisho remained silent for a plenty a moment and finally answered the half demon.

"Lord Inuyasha, since Lord Sesshomaru is dying, he would like to have an heir to his lands. And a mate."

"You want me to help him find a mate?"

"Actually, there are no more female dog demons left in the world. That is why your brother has decided to mate with a human?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged. "A human? But I thought Sesshomaru hated humans."

"Not deep down. Deep down, in his heart, he has grown to love them as much as your father did."

"So, you want me to track down a human female that would gladly accept being Sesshomaru's mate?" Inuyasha asked very slowly.

Tisho shook his head. "No."

"Then what does he want me to do?"

"You have two human female in your pack."

"Yeah, and?"

"Perhaps one of them could mate with Lord Sesshomaru?" Tisho answered very slowly for Inuyasha to take in.

When the dog did, his ears twitched, eyes bugged even wider and his jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

TBC...

Hope you liked that! Review people! Review!


	3. Considering

Chapter 3 : Considering

Inuyasha was flabbergasted at the words Tisho spoke to him about Sesshomaru. And when Tisho asked about Kagome and Sango, seeing if one of them could be possible mates for Sesshomaru? That was something he could not provide to his older brother. Even if he was dying. There was no possible way it would ever work out though. The girls may feel sympathetic toward the cold prince but why would they mate with him?

"I'm sorry, Tisho, but the answer is no." Inuyasha turned his nose upright to the left and set his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

Tisho begged Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, please reconsider for your brother's sake! He needs a mate to have an heir to his lands before he dies! If he doesn't then the lands will be up and anybody could just take them over!"

As stubborn as the hanyou was, he replied, "Feh! So what? If he dies, I'll just take over the lands. After all, our father was the same youkai. So why not allow me to take over the lands? This way it would save Sesshomaru trouble from mating with a human even if you tell me he is beginning to take them to heart."

The youkai physician seemed to take it into perspective. 'It would save Lord Sesshomaru some time and not having to find a human mate to mate with..but...' "No. I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha, but these lands belong to Sesshomaru and he wants it to stay within HIS bloodline. Not your father's."

Inuyasha growled. "Forget it! I will not allow Sesshomaru to mate with any of the females in my pack! They are offlimits! They're mine! My property! I protect them! Nobody else but me!" He shouted out loud. Loud enough for the youkai lord to hear and the two girls.

Kagome opened her eyes as she was still embracing the youkai lord. She heard mumbles coming from where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's healer Tisho was speaking. She thought nothing of it and closed her eyes again until she heard Inuyasha shouting.

"Forget it! I will not allow Sesshomaru to mate with any of the females in my pack! They are offlimits! They're mine! My property! I protect them! Nobody ese but me!"

The reincarnated priestess was not happy at what she just heard from her friend.

"Inuyasha..." She warned.

Inuyasha's face turned toward her, a look of regret and worry on his features. "Yes?" He asked meekly.

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome shouted and stood up.

Inuyasha's body cratered the earth yet again. "OMPF!" And she heard him mumble "Stupid bitch" under his breath. She sat him again. All you could hear were his screams as she did it over and over and over again.

Sesshomaru and Sango looked up from their embrace and watched as Kagome stomped over to the inuhanyou and kept sitting him not giving him a chance to get up and get himself together.

"Lady Kagome, please stop!" Miroku urged.

Kagome looked toward Kagome, fire in her eyes. "Didn't you hear what he said about me and Sango!"

"I did, but, Lady Kagome, I believe he has had enough punishment by now, don't you think?"

Kagome took a deep breath and saw that Inuyasha looked to be about ten feet or so down into the earth.

"Fine, then, but I'm still angry with you, stubborn bastard!" She 'hmpf'ed and walked away from the slightly conscious hanyou and toward Tisho who seemed to look at her with sparkles in his silvery eyes. "Now, I'm sorry about that. So, what's going on? What brought up a conversation between the two of you about me and Sango?" She asked a little too sweetly, her eyes averting every now and then to glare at Inuyasha who had finally sat up in the crater and curled up not wanting to make Kagome madder than she already was.

"Well, Lady Kagome, do you mind if I call you Lady Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled and blushed a little. "You may. Or you could just call me Kagome. I would like that better."

Tisho smirked. "All right...Kagome. Well, with the current situation going on with Lord Sesshomaru, he has considered mating and having an heir."

"So, you need our help with finding him a mate?"

"Not like that, but I was hoping you and your friend, what is her name?"

"Sango."

"I was hoping that you or your friend would consider mating with our great youkai lord."

Kagome's face turned a crimson in embarrassment. "Y-You want me OR Sango to...mate with...Sesshomaru?"

The inuyoukai nodded. "Of course."

"I-I don't know what to say about that, Tisho, I just, um...Oh, dear." She licked her lips and folded her arms together and stared over at Sesshomaru and Sango who were still cuddling up together. 'Well, I think I won't be able to mate with Sesshomaru since I love only Inuyasha...What am I going to do?' "I'll tell you what. I'll think about it. And I'll speak with my friend about it as well. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out something."

Tisho breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou. You don't know how much this would mean to me...and to our lord."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Don't mention it, Tisho. But this will take at least a couple days to think about."

"Oh, please take as much time as you need. But please not for too long. I do not know when our lord might pass on."

Kagome nodded. "Sure. We'll talk it over."

The youkai and priestess had stopped speaking and headed back to where the others were at. Kagome looked over at the monk Miroku seeing his eyes turned of that into jealosuly and she could tell he was clenching his fists inside his robes. She headed to him and sat down.

"Miroku, are you okay?"

The monk did not say a word. He just kept staring over at Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Miroku?" Kagome shook him and he turned his face to hers.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" He asked.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she set a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No." He pushed her hand gently away from his forehead. "I am fine. I just..."

Kagome noticed. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous about Sango and Sesshomaru hugging one another."

"I guess you could say that."

Kagome just sighed. She was not going to get into it between them. She had another situation on her hands with that of talking with Sango about potentially mating with Sesshomaru for him to receive his heir.

"Miroku, I think you need to get over it. Sango is just showing him sympathy, nothing more."

"Well, if she does show him something more, I will be forced to stop it."

Kagome smacked him upside the head. "Dumb monk. Leave her alone. She is her own woman. Not yours." And with that said, she stood up walking away from him, a smirk on his face. 'He seemed to have lost. I think that Sango might have feelings for Sesshomaru now. She would not sit down with him for that long just to give sympathy or a simple hug.'

Kagome left her thought swimming in her head and headed to her sleeping bag to grab a towel, shampoo and her pajamas.

"Hey, Sango." She called to her friend who was still, surprisingly, hugging Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Kagome?" She asked turning her body toward her friend.

"Do you wanna go to the hot spring with me?"

"Um...I don't know." The youkai taijiya fixated her gaze back to Sesshomaru. "Are you gonna be all right?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and nodded. "I will." He whispered. "Arigatou for your kindness, taijiya."

Sango grabbed his clawed hand and squeezed while standing up and heading with Kagome toward the hot spring.

"Can I go to, Kagome?" Her dear little Shippo asked while jumping on her shoulder.

"Well, Shippo, actually, not right now. Maybe later. I have to speak with Sango about something very privately."

Sango's eyes turned into curiousity wondering what her friend needed to speak with her about. 'I wonder if this has to do with Sesshomaru.' She wondered.

The two companions settled into the hotspring, relaxing. Sango finished piling her hair on top of her head to keep it from getting wet in the hotspring and sighed, sitting on a rock and leaning against what appeared to be a boulder.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She answered while washing herself in the hotspring.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about privately? It must have been very private if you would not allow Shippo to accompany us. Tell me, Kagome, what is going on? What is so important?"

Kagome knew this was the best time as any to let Sango know about the other situation concerning Sesshomaru.

"Sango, you see, since Sesshomaru is dying...He needs somebody."

"What do you mean? Somebody to care for him? He's got his physician for that."

"No. I mean, he wants to have an heir."

"Oh...So what concern is that of ours?"

Kagome sighed. "There are no more female inuyoukai that he can mate with. And Tisho says Sesshomaru was thinking of mating with a ningen."

"A ningen? A human?" Kagome nodded at her words. "Wow. But what human would he want to mate with? How can he find such a woman in such a short amount of time that he has?"

"That's what I needed to speak with you about. You see, Sesshomaru would like to have a human as a mate, but he wants one he already seems to know. Somebody who can really...handle him."

"But I don't think he knows any other humans besides us, Kagome. So why would he ask us for-" She stopped finally knowing what Kagome wanted to speak with her about. "Wait. Don't tell me that...that Sesshomaru wishes to mate with me?"

"Well, you or me. That was the thing."

Sango's face turned pale. Why would a demon lord want to have her or Kagome as a mate when he could find a worthy mate among other demons.' "Can't he mate with other demons?"

Kagome just shrugged. " I don't know. Tisho never mentioned to me about why Sesshomaru wouldn't think of mating with a demon not of their kind. But I have no idea."

"Well ask Tisho why."

"I don't wanna ask him why."

"Fine, then I'll ask him why."

The priestess shrugged. "You go right ahead and ask him. Because I'm doing him a favor already by asking you about mating with Sesshomaru."

Sango turned her face upward to stare into the heavenly lit night sky. 'Sesshomaru...needs to find a mate to have an heir. But Kagome and I are human. He hates humans. Why would he want to mate with either of us anyways? It's not like we have anything special about us that would make it worth his while to mate with us. He would only sire a hanyou with a human and that is why he hates Inuyasha...What could he really want with a human and not a demon of another race?'

Kagome and Sango got dressed not speaking to one another about the situation Kagome had managed to drag Sango into. But Kagome could tell Sango was thinking a lot about it. 'Maybe Sango is thinking of taking this as an opportunity to maybe finally have some peace and love in her life...' With Sesshomaru? Hm. Something even more Kagome had to think about though. How could either of them be happy with Sesshomaru? Why them and not any other human or other demon? The youkai taijiya and priestess headed back to camp, Sesshomaru clouding their minds.

Tisho had just finished giving Sesshomaru another painkiller and helped him relax. Then, he dropped a sleeping drug into his mouth to allow the lord to have some decent rest he deserved. Sesshomaru was leaned up against a tree, a small fire made beside him to help keep him even warmer. Tisho leaned up on his knees to look at his dying lord. 'What is going to happen with him? I wish he could live for a thousand more years before he is taken from the Western Lands. His father was a valiant warrior and great lord who ruled the domain of the Western Lands. And now Sesshomaru was set to walk in his father's footsteps by mating with a human. What else could he do? Mating with a demon would only add stress to his suffering if his child was stillborn or mutated. It would not serve him right as to have a mutant for a sired child. A human was his best bet and Tisho could only wish his lord the best of luck in finding love and a perfect mate in one of the two human women he had come to know.

Standing up, he headed away from Sesshomaru and toward the small group who had taken a nap. He saw Sango and Kagome coming out of the woods, neither speaking to one another. 'I wonder if Kagome told Sango what I had asked her already. Maybe that is why they are not speaking with one another.'

Sango set her stuff down beside her neko Kirara and patted her head as she mewled silently in her sleep. She heard footsteps and the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs coming from her left as she saw Tisho standing there. 'Better speak with him now.'

"Tisho, is it?"

"Yes."

"Could I speak with you but a moment?" The taijiya asked him.

Tisho nodded. "That is all right with me. Come." He held out a clawed hand to her to help her stand up. Together they headed away from the camp but still in the illumination of the huge firelight.

"Why me and Kagome?" She simply asked.

"Beacuse he does not trust any other human female. That is why."

Sango nodded. "Okay, but why not mate with another demon. Wouldn't that be his most vacuous choice?"

The healer sighed heavily knowing this question had to come up. "Sango, if demons mated outside of their race, there would be harsh consequences to pay."

"What consequences?"

"You are a taijiya and yet you do not know this?" He was surprised that a slayer such as her would not know of such bad.

"No. I do not. My father never head the chance to explain everything about demons to me. Now why can't Sesshomaru mate with a demon?"

"Because if demons of separate races went together such if an owl youkai and a dragon youkai, their child would be stillborn or mutated. And that is not something our Lord Sesshomaru wishes to happen for he needs a healthy responsible and more importantly handsome or beautiful ruler on his throne once he passes away from this world. Do you get what I am saying to you, my dear?"

Sango nodded. "I did not realize the harshness of mating outside of your clan. Gomen." She bowed her head low to Tisho.

"It's all right. You did not know. But will you consider mating with Lord Sesshomaru and bearing him an heir?"

Sango stood still for several moments. She thought about Miroku whom she loved, but realized that he would never love her back just for the fact that he was always groping and womanizing other girls. She could not be with a man such as that anyways. "Yes. I will consider mating with Lord Sesshomaru."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I am totally sorry that this chapter is short and it took me such a very very very long time just to get it out. So please forgive me. I promise I will have another chapter up within the week since I am on my computer more than usual now. Thanks:)

Ryoko-san


	4. A Hopeful Demon Lord

Chapter 4: A Hopeful Demon Lord

As the group continued to ponder about the decision the girls were to make regarding Sesshomaru, both the lord and physician Tisho invited the entire Inuyasha gang to stay with him at his castle for an extended period of time to consider the situation. But the group traveled just a little bit more to gather some more jewel shards Kagome was sensing. It took a few days but the shards they were searching for were in good hands with the miko Kagome as she purified them and added them to the jar she wore around her neck.

The trip to the Western castle was but a short one as Sesshomaru, Tisho and Kirara provided all the transportation needed to get there. Kagome and Shippo hitched their ride with Tisho as Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru and Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara. As they neared the castle, they could not believe what their eyes beholded in front of them. The castle was huge, made from boulders and cement as Tisho explained to them all. The front entrance of it was grand as there was a huge gate with two inuyoukai guarding the entrance. A garden was parted all around like a maze with several fountains and benches for a rest and many flowers blooming. Kagome could see several varieties such as roses, dandelions, sunflowers, tulips and more. Sango was especially entranced by the paved walkways around the garden and the one leading to the castle. It was gorgeous.

They all landed not too far from the gate. Sesshomaru took the lead and headed away with Inuyasha at his side. The group followed the demon lord into his castle still taking in the wonderful sights. Not too far back, Sango could not believe that a demon lord could ever live in a place this beautiful. '_All the demons I've ever fought either lived in swamp areas, caves, or roamed with no home at all. I would never in a million years think that a demon lord such as Sesshomaru could have such wonderful surroundings.' _

Sesshomaru looked back to see Sango eyeing all the beauty of the nature. He smirked to himself and turned back to face the entrance to the castle. The doors opened automatically and they went inside.

As soon as they all went in, they turned around to see how the doors had opened. On both sides they could see two youkai maids holding the doors and bowing very low to greet Lord Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru. It is my guess you have done well on your journey of finding your brother and his friends." One of the maids said in a low but sweet voice.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Hai. I have found my brother. And thank you for the welcome home. It is always a pleasure to come home again."

The youkai looked up and smiled. Her gaze then turned over to Inuyasha. '_He is a handsome one...for a hanyou._' "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha faced the youkai and gasped lightly. She was beautiful. She had fiery red hair, dancing silvery eyes, her lips were full and ruby and her skin pale. He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you as well, uh..."

"Gomen for the lack of an introduction. I am Hitori. I am a dragon demon."

"My name is Madine. I am a neko."

Miroku was flabbergasted. Never in his life had he seen such a beauty as this youkai before him. He had met several women in his life, including Sango, but this woman was just too beautiful for her own good. A black diamond was in the middle of her forehead and her hair was black and peach. Her eyes were red just like Kirara's except hers looked human. And she had the cutest pointed ears just like a regular cat. Miroku walked over to the neko demon and bowed sweetly.

"I am Miroku, a simple monk. It is an honor to meet a beautiful neko demon such as yourself, Madine."

Madine blushed at his greeting and bowed back. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Miroku."

He smiled and took her hand. "My dear Madine, even though you are demon, may I ask you a question?"

Madine turned crimson. "Uh, hai, you may."

"Would you consider..."

'_Please no, not the question, Miroku!'_ Sango silently begged the monk to quit it before she slapped him or she did. Maybe even Sesshomaru would do something.

"...showing me to my quarters so that I may rest for awhile?"

Madine sighed in relief. _'Maybe he's not really bad...for a human._' "I would be honored. This way, Lord Miroku." She bowed to Lord Sesshomaru who nodded.

"Yes. Please show them to their quarters. Except for Lady Kagome and Lady Sango. I wish to speak to them in private."

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto his shoulder.

'_A brave kit, I'll give him that._' "What is it, young kit?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned his head to the young kitsune.

With his eyes wide and voice meak and quiet he asked, "Would it be all right if I get something to eat? My tummy's rumbling."

Kagome just giggled. That was too cute. Even Sango had to giggle herself.

"Shippo," Sango began, "why don't you take Kirara and get something to eat. If that's all right with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He thought about it and nodded. "It's all right. Hitori."

Hitori stepped forward and bowed. "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Would you please take the young kit and the taijiya's neko to the kitchen to fill their needs?"

Hitori smiled warmly. "I would be happy to." She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Come on, Lord Shippo. Let's get some food in that tummy of yours, hm?"

Shippo smiled wide. And out of his excitement he did the weirdest thing, he hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in a state of shock after Hitori had taken Kirara and Shippo to the kitchen to retrieve something to eat. All that was left Kagome, Sango, him, Tisho and Inuyasha. Both girls just continued to giggle as they saw Sesshomaru's mouth slightly open and his eyes widened.

"Uh..." He was left speechless. He was hugged. Hugged by the little kit that belonged to Kagome. The little kit, that on so many occassions was in his way of trying to destroy Inuyasha and get the Tetsusaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's all right. It was just a hug. He was excited. That's all. Dont worry about it." Kagome assured him as she set a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and cleared his throat. "That was unexpected." He sighed heavily. "Anyways, I wish to continue a discussion in my study. Kagome, Sango, would you please follow me?"

They both nodded.

"But what about Inuyasha?"

"Feh, don't worry about me. I'll just go find my quarters."

"I'll take you there, Inuyasha." Tisho offered.

He nodded. "Thanks." And both Tisho and Inuyasha left the girls alone with the fierce, icy demon lord Sesshomaru.

It was quite quaint in Sesshomaru's study. Many books and scrolls were scattered all over the shelves and some paintings hung on the wall. The symbol of the Inu family was notched into the wooden wall above Sesshomaru's desk. He sat down and moved some scrolls aside for future reading. He motioned for Sango and Kagome to sit down across from him in the two chairs neatly carved from wood with cushions covered in blood colored silk from China.

"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, as you both are aware of my condition now. And Tisho has explained, I'm sure the horrible situation I am in right now." He somewhat asked.

Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Yeah. But Lord Sesshomaru, why us? I'm sure there is more than a willing human female who is naturally beautiful and kind-hearted to mate with a demon such as yourself." Kagome stated.

He chuckled a little. "I'm sure there is, Lady Kagome, but there is not time in trying to find 'her.' I wish to mate before I become bedridden and unable to fight any longer."

Kagome lowered her head and watched her hands as she twiddled her thumbs together. _'Poor Sesshomaru. I could never leave him in a bind like this. It is too harsh to do that. Even if on several occassions he has tried to kill us. But he is still Inuyasha's brother and I care for Inuyasha and his family is included which means I DO care about Sesshomaru._' She licked her chapped lips. _'But how I could I mate with Sesshomaru if I am not in love with him? I mean, I like him now, but...I think that I might just like Tish-, er, oh, no! Did I just think that? What's going on? Why am I saying that I like Tisho? I barely know him...but well, he is kind of cute at that._' A blush crept onto her cheeks as she continued the thoughts of her little mind.

Sesshomaru and Sango were staring at Kagome. But she did not look back up. Sighing, Sango knew that Kagome could never do it. But how could she do it? She likes Miroku and wants to be with him. But his lecherous ways are just too much for her to handle. Not to mention that love is something she does not have time for right now. Not when she needs to battle and kill Naraku to get her brother back. But this is indeed a dire situation that needs to be handled as well. Why could she not help Sesshomaru? He was dying and he was begging, desparately to get an heir from one of the two human females. And since she knew Kagome was having feelings for another and there was no chance of Sango getting with anybody in the near future, Miroku included, why not use this one chance with finding happiness? Who knows? Maybe she would like being Sesshomaru's mate. And having a child would not hurt either. _'Am I really considering doing this? Mating with an inu demon who has tried to kill me before? I can't do it, but I have to. For his sake. If I know that I'm never gonna find happiness in the near future with Miroku, why waste time. I should take this opportunity while it is still fresh...Okay. I'm gonna consider doing it._' "I'll consider..." She whispered almost inaudibly that Sesshomaru could not hear her.

Sesshomaru was staring over at Kagome and turned his gaze to Sango who seemed to be in a train of thought as well. _'I hope at least one of them will consider mating with me. For I do want and need an heir to this throne. But if they do reject my offer, then, well...I guess I will have to find another willing human mate._' Then finally, he heard an answer. "I'll consider..." It was lower than a whisper and barely audible but he heard it. He heard it from...Sango?

"Lady Sango?" He asked.

Sango looked up, crimson on her cheeks. "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Did you just say you would consider?" He was now a very hopeful demon lord. Hoping that the taijiya sitting before him would say yes to mating with him and giving him the heir he so desired.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Hai. I...will...mate with you, Sesshomaru."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You...you really wish to...mate with me?" Now he was wondering if he was just thinking up this entire fantasy in his head and that she really said no as did the miko across from him.

"Hai. I will mate with you, but...I wanna still...take all this in."

He nodded. He will allow her to have all the time she so desired. "You may take as much as need be."

She smiled once again and stood up, bowing. "Arigatou gozaimas, Sesshomaru."

"Iie...Doumou arigatou gozaimas to you Sango, the youkai taijiya."

Kagome was still staring down, but smiled when she heard what was said between the two. _'That's so sweet of Sango. Now that I know that Sesshomaru's gonna be okay with Sango, I might consider getting to know Tisho better..._' Kagome stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." And she left.

Sesshomaru and Sango were the only ones left in his study. Sango was still standing and Sesshomaru still seated. He was on the verge of tears. _'No. How could I begin to cry? Even if I did hear the best news I could hear, but I can't help it. I am just so happy._' A single tear drop spilled from his eye and Sango saw. She smiled small and walked around the desk to Sesshomaru. He turned his face up to hers and she reached over, caressing his cheek and wiping away that single tear.

"I've never seen you cry before."

"I was not crying. It was a tear. Just a tear. Crying is with several tears. A single tear means nothing." He replied with a cold tone.

Sango was beginning to pull her hand away. _'Maybe I made a mistake. If he's going to be cold then-_' Her thoughts were cut short as she felt a clawed hand grab her wrist and pull her into his lap.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-"

"Could you just...hold me?" He asked her, no more icy tone. No more stoic expressions. Just a demon pup wanting some comfort from his future mate-to-be.

Sango sighed. _'Look at him now. I can't reconsider again. Dammit! He keeps changing...Hm..I don't care anymore. He needs somebody. He needs me._' That thought out and about, she wrapped her arms around the demon lord and brought his head to her chest as he wrapped both his arms around her waist and held her close. She ran her fingers through his hair telling him that everything was going to be all right.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I'm here for you now. And nothing will ever change that."

"Do you promise you will stay with me until the end, my dear Lady Sango?" He looked up at her as she felt his cheek rub against her.

She closed her eyes. _'The end? How could he even ask that. I don't even know when the end is. Neither does he._' "I don't know, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. _'She doesn't know?_' How could she not know? If she was going to take up his offer to mate with him and have his heir, she needed, no, HAD to stay by her mate's side until the end. No matter what happens, when it happens or where it happens. They are with each other until either one or both die. "You mean, you will not stay with me? You will just mate with me, birth my heir and then leave me to die alone?" He crushed her body tightly against his.

She was beginning to find it hard to breathe. "Sesshomaru...please calm down. I can't breathe that well with you holding me that tight. Please..." But he would not budge. She sighed heavily and began to caress his left arm with her free right hand. She shushed him and held him close to her. Sango felt Sesshomaru relax with her and his arms released her from their firm grip. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru, for letting me loose."

"You do not wish to be with me until my death." He stated simply as his arms unwrapped themselves completely from her. He pushed her off his lap. "Leave me."

Sango did not move at his command. He turned to her, staring deathly into her eyes. "I told you to leave my study. Do not come near me for a long time."

The youkai taijiya still did not leave the demon alone. He stood up angrily and moved to her with his speed. He gripped her upper arms harshly, digging his claws deep into her flesh through the fabric of her kimono and slaying outfit. "LEAVE!" He demanded.

Sango shook her head. _'If I leave him now, I know I'm gonna regret it. I can't leave him like this._' "No, Sesshomaru. I am not gonna leave you."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do as you are told, taijiya. Unless you wish me to hurt you."

The taijiya turned her gaze upward to stare directly into his amber eyes. "If you wish to hurt me, then do so. But I will not leave you here alone, Sesshomaru. I will not. Only if you kill me, I will leave you alone."

The demon lord gripped harder than before. "You have no idea what you're doing."

Slowly, Sango lifted an arm up and gently removed his poisonous claw from its grip. She reached up and caressed his face with the backs of her fingers. "I will not leave you...I will not leave you to die alone. I promise."

Sesshomaru's grip on her other arm diminished and she felt him slide down against her body to the ground onto his knees.

"What am I doing? Why am I doing this to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have even bothered asking you mere humans to mate with me to birth me an heir. It is just too dangerous to mate with an inuyoukai. You never know what could happen."

Sango wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body. "No. I do know what happens. And I don't care, Sesshomaru. I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it. Besides, I know that I can learn to love you."

His amber eyes made their way up to her face where she was smiling down at him. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "Of course. I will try to be the best mate for you as possible. I will mate with you. I will birth you an heir. I will stay by your side as you get sicker. I will stay by your side when you take your very last breath. I promise. I will be there. I will ALWAYS be there. No matter what. Nothing can stop me from being with you."

Her words affected him more than he thought. More surprisingly to her. He broke down then. Tears cascading down his pale cheeks and soaking her kimono.

"Oh, Sango...I thank you so much."

She kissed the top of his head. "Iie...doumou arigatou gozaimas, Lord Sesshomaru."

TBC...

Okay, now I am EXTREMELY sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I don't really know actually, Sesshomaru seems to be a little TOO much OOC in this story and I think I'm going WAAAAAAAY too fast for these two to begin getting together. Dontcha think?

Well, anyways, I decided, well, that if you wanna review my other stories, you may...:) But if you don't, that's cool as well. I just like writing the stories because they appeal to me. So, be happy and hope you really like my other stories as well. :)

Ryoko-san


	5. I Slept With Who!

Chapter 5: I Slept With YOu!

by

Zaru-san

It was early the next morning a few days after Sesshomaru had announced his mating to Sango when Kagome woke up in bed. Her eyes fluttered open but closed them quickly as the light from the rays of the sun were hurting her eyes. '_Why are my eyes hurting like this_?' She reached up with her hand and rubbed her temple. '_And why do I have a major headache like I have been run over by a truck?'_ She did not even remember getting into bed last night. Hopefully it was her bed she was in. All she remembered was Sesshomaru throwing a party for all of them and the Lords who had come to congratulate Sesshomaru and Sango on their upcoming mating.

She remembered many people toasting the couple and drinking down each drink in one gulp and speaking and sitting along with Tisho, Sesshomaru's physician. But after that was very blurred and blacked out. What had happened to her the rest of the night? Did she get into a bed and go to sleep? Did someone take her to bed? How? What happened?

Kagome opened her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light.

"Ah..." She moaned. "Bad light. Very bad light."

"Lady Kagome, would you like me to shut the curtains?" A deep voice asked.

Not realizing who it was or what was going on, she nodded. "Yes, please, close the curtains. They are hurting my eyes very much."

The voice chuckled and the light was soon gone from the room. "You can open your eyes now, Lady Kagome."

She opened her brown eyes and was happy to be able to see. She smiled. "Thank you for closing the curtains."

"You're welcome."

Her eyes widened slowly at the realization that there was somebody in there with her. Why did she not react like that before when she had first heard the voice?

"Uh...who is it?" She asked quietly and shyly.

"Why it is me, Lady Kagome. Tisho."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, Tisho, thank goodness." Then..."TISHO! AH!" She grabbed the blankets and pulled them around her body. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you talking about? I have been with you all night." Tisho smiled and sauntered over to Kagome. She saw his upper body was not clothed and his lower body was wrapped with a bedsheet.

She blushed crimson, hoping that nothing had happened.

"Uh, Tisho, please do not tell me you are naked under that sheet. Please?"

"I am not naked under this sheet."

"Really?"

"No. But it is what you wanted to hear."

She curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What happened last night?"

Tisho sat down next to Kagome and smirked.

"You mean, you really don't know what happened last night, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. All I remember is drinking a lot of wine and sake and then the rest of the night is kind of a blur." She sighed heavily. "What happened?"

The sexy dog demon sighed and cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome, or shall I say, my Kagome?"

"Your Kagome?" Her eyes widened just a little more. "Tisho, what happened last night? Did you and I..."

He nodded. "You weren't drunk last night, Lady Kagome, until AFTER you and I mated."

"You're kidding me, right, Tisho?" She hoped against hope he was only kidding with her. "I would remember if I was willing to mate with anybody. Especially with you."

"But you were a willing mate, Lady Kagome. You and I mated last night. Although, it was a rather quick mating in between the dinner and entertainment." He smirked at her smugly. "I have never had a female with such vibrance and feminine wiles." He reached out to touch her cheek and caress it, but she backed away immediately.

"You took advantage of me when I was not myself."

"I wouldn't say that. You were willing."

"I would not be willing to mate with somebody that I had just met after like, a few days."

Tisho shook his head. "You were more than willing."

"What happened?"

"Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Yes. Start from where I was willing to be your mate."

"Okay..."

FLASHBACK----

The coupling of Sesshomaru and Sango was finished being toasted and Kagome wanted to take a walk to get a bit of fresh air. She was a little buzzed, but she was fine. Tisho had volunteered to take her into the garden to walk around for awhile and then head back inside before the entertainment was to begin.

Kagome and Tisho walked along the garden path, Kagome's hands holding onto Tisho's arm.

"Oh, Tisho, the garden is so lovely at night."

"Yes, it is, Lady Kagome."

"Tell me, Tisho, have you ever wanted to mate with a human before?"

Tisho shook his head. "The thought had never crossed my mind. But if I do wish to mate, it would have to be a human since there are no other inu female in the world. All are either taken or dead."

She smiled slightly and walked over to sit down on a bench.

"Why? Have you ever thought of mating with a demon?"

She nodded. "I have."

"With Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome sighed unhappily. "Yes, but he is still in love with Kikyo and I can't get his turned to me if I was being eaten alive by wild animals."

Tisho smiled and tucked a stran of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "Well, I certainly would care if you were being eaten alive by wild animals."

"Oh, how sweet. But would you stop them from eating me?"

He pretended to think. "Hm, let me think about that for a moment."

She hit him. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Both laughed together.

"Oh, I think it's just so sweet that Sango has decided to mate with Sesshomaru even after all that he has done to Inuyasha to get Tetsusaiga."

Tisho grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it. "I do, too. And I can see how much happiness Lord Sesshomaru has within his heart now."

"Sango can melt his heart. I'm sure of it."

"Oh, really?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course. She's a demon slayer. What? You don't think she would be able to do it?"

"It's not that, it's just...well, uh, she's a demon slayer. And she's a little aggressive-looking."

"Sango is strong, vibrant, vengeful, beautiful, smart, funny and is a hell of slayer."

The green haired demon nodded. "Yeah. She is all of those things...and much much more."

Kagome looked over at Tisho, giving him a warm smile. Tisho melted. '_She's such a beautiful person. For a human I mean. I know so much more about her now that she and I have been getting to know one another for the past few days. I want her. I need her._'

"Tisho, you are just the sweetest demon I have ever met. Even if you have killed and hated humans before."

He smiled once again. "I've never despised humans. I just couldn't stand their smell."

She smacked his arm playfully and folded her arms across her chest. "Hey! I resent that! I do not smell."

He nodded. "Uh, humans do smell. But you don't." He leaned closer to her and sniffed. "You smell like sakura blossoms with dew after a thunderstorm. A very tantalizing and tranquil scent that can drive any man or demon crazy."

"I'm driving you crazy?"

He nodded. "You certainly are."

Kagome's eyes slitted closed and her hands fell to her lap. Tisho leaned in even closer to her, but stopped when they were hair's breadth apart.

"Are you going to smack me away if I kiss you?"

She shook her head. "Never..." She whispered. And their lips met.

Tisho pushed Kagome down into the flower beds that were high enough to not be able to be seen by anybody. He ran his tongue down her neck and stopped when he reached the collar of her dress kimono. He slowly untied the obi and Kagome pushed him away as she quickly unfastened it.

"Whoa, slow down there, Lady Kagome. Don't you wanna take it slow?"

"We're expected back before entertainment which is in just about 20 minutes or so. So we need to hurry and I want you so much that I don't wanna take it slow."

"As you wish." He replied and confiscated all of their clothes allowing Kagome to use them as a pillow. He ran his hands down her body to in between her thighs where she gasped loudly.

"Oh, Tisho.." She moaned and pulled him down to her to kiss him bruisingly.

"My Kagome..."

"My Tisho..."

End of Flashback-----

Kagome sat there silently, Tisho waiting for an answer from her.

"I remember now..." She whispered to herself.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"I remember mating with you. And I wasn't drunk either. So I guess I was willing with being myself." She felt half regret and half happy. She could not decide if she was happy to be mated to Tisho or if she should regret ever mating with a demon that was associated with her first love's older brother who has tried to kill them on numerous occassions who wa snow going to marry her best friend.

"Kagome, are you all right with this?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah." She was going to be all right with it. She was willing. She wanted him. She was happy. No regret she should have. "I'm happy. I'm happy that I was myself and thank you for not taking advantage."

He nodded. "My pleasure."

She smirked. "Your pleasure all right." She reached out gripping his upper shoulders and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately.

"Do you wish for us to be together like this again?"

"Yes. I want you to jog my memory of what we did the first time last night."

"But I thought you remembered?"

"Actually, um...It's a bit hazy still."

He nodded, knowing she was joking around. "Okay. I'll try my best to jog your memory." He pushed her down onto the bed. "Although, we were in the garden in the flower patch when we did this."

"I don't think so." She pulled him down kissing him some more.

TBC...

I'm sorry for the extra extra lateness of this chapter. Will put up next one sometime next week. Okay?

Zaru-san


	6. A Little Time With Hitori & Inuyasha

An Heir Before My Death

by Zaru-san

Rating: T

A/N: Sadly, I have to inform fans of this story that I might be discontinuing this story because of lack of inspiration and potential...I believe this story has much potential, but I just can't seem to write any more chapters...if any of you may, you may either continue this story on your own, or write a chapter or 2 and maybe I could get something going on with that...Thanks a bunch...for more information, please read my profile, thanks...

Chapter 6:

It had been a couple of weeks since the mating of Kagome and Tisho and the couple were pretty much happy with one another. Although Inuyasha was having a fit about Kagome being with another guy. Especially a demon that worked for his elder brother. But he soon came to realize that Kagome's happiness was very important to him and that Tisho would take excellent care of her. Not to mention, he just had to know what her mother would say about Tisho once she met him. It was definitely going to be good. Her 15-year-old daughter had mated with an inyoukai who was a physician...okay, maybe she would be okay with it at some point, but not really much.

Inuyasha was in the garden on castle grounds, laying up in the tallest tree he could find so he could rest and let the afternoon sun bathe him in its warm rays. He did not notice a figure walking around in the garden as well until too late when a sweet voice called up to him.

"Lord Inuyasha, what may I ask are you doing up in that tree?" Hitori the Dragon youkai asked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha was a little startled at her voice, but he answered her as he looked down. "Oh, just sitting here."

"I see." She ran her clawed fingers through her fiery read hair as she sat down, her back against the tree that Inuyasha was laying in. "Will you not come down and join me for a spell, Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. Why was she being so nice to him? Why did she want his company? Was this a joke just to humor Sesshomaru? But he decided to take the bait and went out of the tree and sat down, leaning on his feet next to the girl and held his palms to the ground as he stared at her while she was watching the horizon where the sun would soon be setting.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked her straight out.

The dragon youkai looked over at him, her silver eyes questioning him. "What, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Is this a joke? Did Sesshomaru put you up to this? Cause if he did, it's not all that funny."

She laughed and gazed over at him while stilling her fingers in her hair. "Of course not, Lord Inuyasha. I always wander these gardens hoping to find some company within them. And since you were out here alone as well, I thought I would see if you wished to keep me company and me keep you."

Inuyasha averted his gaze away from the girl. "Company's...nice." He turned his whole face away from her, blushing just a little bit. But she had caught it before he moved his head away from her. And she could tell because of the extra heat coming from his face. After all, she was a dragon youkai and she knew heat. Very well in fact.

"Lord Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

He was a little hesitant to answer her at first. What question could she possibly want to ask him?

"Uh, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, you've been living for over 200 years now and why have you not mated?"

He gulped. _Mating? Great! Just the question I needed to have her ask._ He blushed some more and kept his face from her view.

"Uh..." He tapped his foot on the ground wondering how to answer her. It was a question not normally asked to a half-demon. At least not from a demon.

"Well, if you don't wish to answer, that's quite alright. We can talk about something else." She turned her gaze back toward the horizon.

"Well, you tell me first. Why aren't you mated? Or are you? And I'll answer you." That was a good proposition. She tell him and then he'll tell her.

"Well, uh, where do I begin?"

"Wherever you wish to."

Hitori just smiled over at Inuyasha. Sometimes he could be a good person if he wanted to be.

"Well, it all started about 175 years ago when I was born. Right away my father wished for me to have a wonderful and strong mate. And I grew up learning that I always had to look pretty, not talk, obey and a strong suitor will be coming by my side in no time at all. When I was 14, my father began to have troubles with his land as he was always being attacked by the lands of the South and the North. He was hesitant at first to ask for Lord Sesshomaru's help, but he did ask and he did, as long as my father gave Sesshomaru whatever he wanted."

"Which was?"

"Me. He wanted me to work for him in the castle as a servant. Of course, well, me being the heiress to the Eastern Lands, I was not going to become a servant for another lord when I was only brought up to NOT do things for myself but my servants to do it for me."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Certainly you surely have done at least ONE thing by yourself..."

She nodded. "Yeah. I could go to the bathroom by myself, Lord Inuyasha."

He just smirked over at her. "I figured many don't really want that kind of help."

"Not really." She just smiled back.

"Please continue with your story. I am really interested to know more about why you aren't mated or if you are."

"Well, I would be glad to. As I have said before, Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to become one of his servants and I was decidingly not going to go with him even though my father agreed to let him take me as long as Sesshomaru and his army fought and helped him to protect my father's lands."

"Then you didn't go?"

"No. I went. I was forced so I had to go. I had also learned, too, that I had to follow the rules. Especially of an agreement like a contract." She bit her lower lip. "I was not meant for the life of servitude. At first. Then, well, I sort of grew into it day by day and I began to love doing things for myself. Bathing myself. Making my own bed. Making my own food. The usual. That was my first practice. Taking care of things for myself at first before I began to help others and I just got into it and became Head Servant over 150 years ago."

"How could you even think of staying in a life of servitude when you are a future heiress to the Eastern Lands?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to go back ever?"

Hitori just shook her head. "Nah. Never. Servitude is my calling. It is what I was built for. And nothing could make me happier than doing things for others."

"You don't know how to do anything else but serve, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I live to serve. Being a servant has taught me many things, Lord Inuyasha. Many...lessons...that I wish to pass on to others. Maybe my own children..."

"You have children?" He knew it. She was mated.

"No. I don't have children, Lord Inuyasha. I am an unmated dragon youkai. And because of this current life I am leading, there might never be my own time for mating with anybody."

"What would happen if you did mate?" He was rather curious.

"Well...Lord Sesshomaru said that I would be released to mate and not have to serve for him utnil I have settled in."

"Really? He's that generous?" Inuyasha was rather surrpised. His brother would allow his servants to take time off just to mate and get things settled into their new matings? How strange.

"Yeah. He's very generous and I have learned that he could be quite...sweet...sometimes over the years."

"So, do you ever plan on marrying?"

That was a question that plagued Hitori's mind. "Maybe. I don't know. Depends."

"On what?"

"If I find the right one to be with me..." She turned to face him and realized his face was very close to her own. "...then I can be happy..." She whispered the rest to him as her gaze moved to his lips which were partly open.

Inuyasha felt somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Um...I'm sorry, Hitori. I'm just not..."

Hitori pulled away flushed. "Uh, that's all right. I never really thought anything would happen. Did you?"

He shook his head rather quickly to answer. "No, not really."

TBC...hopefully...

A/N: Okay, well as I have said before, I don't know this might be a discontinued story unless there is a brave enough soul out there who would like a crack at writing a chapter or two for this story...


	7. Sweet Embrace

An Heir Before My Death

by

Zaru-san

Chapter Summary: Sango's first night with Sesshomaru.

Rated: T

A/N: I thank you all so much for your patience with me. :D I have decided to continue the story once again so you don't have to worry much about a discontinuation or somebody else taking it over for awhile. :D

Chapter 7: Sweet Embraces

The party still continued downstairs for Sango could hear the faint vocals of the demoness singing a sweet and gentle slow song as couples were dancing steady, in their loved ones embraces. The demon slayer stared out the window seeing a full moon risen high above the faint treeline in the distance, mountains partially covering the bottom of the moon. She wondered how many couples had made love under a full moon's rays as they panned over heated flesh that was slowly moving to their own rhythm. It was sweet to think about as she stared back down at the dress kimono she was wearing. Her hair was swept up neatly, several hairs rounded into loops and pinned to the back of her head. The faint smell of cherry blossoms was faint on the wind as a light breeze pushed through the cracks in the window and fanned Sango's bangs. Her hand rested upon her own cheek as she sensed another presence in the room. Turning slowly, she saw Sesshomaru, half naked wearing only his sleeping hakamas. Sango's face flushed slightly but it was no more than a pale pink. Sesshomaru extended his hand to mate-to-be and she swayed toward him as though she was not touching the earth.

Sesshomaru was in the other room next door to where Sango was waiting for him. They had left the party early because he was anxious to be with his mate-to-be. His heart was pounding slightly as thought about what it would be like to be with the demon slayer who had agreed to be his mate and mother of his future heir. An heir he was hoping to concieve on this very night. Staring out a window, he saw the full moon high above. He smirked to himself. _My life will finally be complete this very night._ The moon was so bright, he turned away to regain his sight. He removed his formal dress attire and set them down on a small table where a servant would retrieve them and wash them for another event. Sesshomaru took off Tokijin and Tensaiga and set them in a weapons cabinet just to his left and closed it tightly, turning a knob - a knob that was magically designed to keep anybody out - and hearing a click. He was satisfied and continued to undress and retrieved his sleeping hakama. He wondered if Sango had removed her own formal attire he had specially made for her just for the evening, but he hoped not as well. She was so beautiful he wanted to have the honor of removing them himself. The night was magical for him as he and Sango began the first dance of the evening and danced all the way through until she needed a rest to have a small meal and some sake. She spent a small part of the evening with her friends laughing and chatting. Earlier he had seen Kagome a little weird, and he knew she had drank a little too much sake that was good for her. Luckily Tisho was with her he knew. He smiled knowing that his physician had taken a certain liking to the priestess. Silently he stepped out of the room and back into his room where he closed the door and saw Sango staring out the window. She slowly turned to him and he held out his hand. Sango swayed toward him. _An angel for my demon._

Sango slipped her small hand into Sesshomaru's large one and smiled. She knew what she was doing and she was happy to do it. Her heart was beginning to beat faster than before. It had never done it when she was with Miroku. At least not as fast. It could have been because she was nervous, which she was in a way, but the talk of the mating night was unnerving to her. She knew of demon mating customs and was not afraid to be with Sesshomaru. She knew what to expect when mating with a demon. And this demon, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was the demon she was going to spend the rest of her life with. At least, she hoped he would stay around forever with her. It was one of her wishes and hopes.

Sesshomaru pulled Sango toward him, kissing her hand and looking down into her sparkling brown eyes. He could see they were glistening with happiness and glee. His heart beat faster than before. He could no longer just look at her beauty, he wanted to have her. He had to have her. Quickly, he moved down taking her lips against his. She was surprised at what just occurred, but she got over it and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his warm lips against hers.

She sighed and Sesshomaru tasted her. His tongue rushed across her lips hoping to break its barrier and enter into her sweet cavern. She obliged and gave him access. Their tongues collided and wrestled with one another as the demon slayer wrapped her arms around the demon's neck and pulled him closer to her as she stood on her tip toes to reach him. He bent down trying to keep her as close to him as he possibly could. She was so warm and he needed that. He wanted that.

He tasted to sweet. And he was a really great kisser. Sango could spend the rest of her life kissing him like that, but she had to let go. She needed to take a breather. Pulling away slowly, she gasped silently and looked into his amber eyes. They were no longer the eyes of a demon lord, but of a playful puppy. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side to push into her hand. It was sweet and soft. Her skin so silky smooth. His claws moved to her waist and moved inward to untie the obi that was closing the kimono. The demon slayer smirked at him and ran her hands down his muscular body. It was smooth to the touch. It was soft skin stretched over muscles of steel. She could feel the hardness of the muscles under her wandering hands and muscles just every times she touched him in a certain area. Sango smiled and leaned forward, her lips attacking the top of his chest as Sesshomaru was leaned down and removed the obi from around her waist. The obi fell to the floor and Sango kicked it behind her out of the way.

Slowly Sesshomaru pushed open Sango's kimono, but not all the way. He wanted to save the real exploration for their bed. Just feeling her hands and lips on his hot skin made him flush and he was beginning to sweat. Her lips removed themselves from his body and she arched her back as Sesshomaru attacked her neck and throat with sweet and wet kisses. She was enjoying it very much he could tell. She sighed as he gathered her in his strong arms and lifted her up. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips collided once again.

The demon lord walked himself and Sango over to the bed and landed upon it, him on top of her as they kissed passionately and animalistically. Sesshomaru was feeling rather wild as Sango touched his pointed ear. He shivered under her touch and she giggled. He slowly growled and she quieted right away but kept smiling up at her demon lord.

"Are you very sure about this, Sango? I don't know if I can hold back if we go any further." Sesshomaru whispered as he attacked her neck with kisses once again.

The demon slayer nodded and sighed happily. "I'm sure, Sesshomaru. I've never been so sure of anything else in my life until now." She reached down and brought his face toward her own. He looked down into her eyes. "I love you."

He smiled happily and kissed her. "I love you, too, my Sango."

With the beautiful words exchanged Sango could not help but cry out in joy as Sesshomaru moved his clawed hand lower on her body. First her stomach, then lower. She gasped loudly as she felt him touch her. Passionately, she kissed him and she knew she was doing the right thing.

It was very early in the morning before the dawn that Sango awoke rubbing her eyes and looking around the darkened room. Her vision turned to the night and she felt something warm next to her. A warm body. The demon slayer raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. Then she remembered she had mated with Sesshomaru that night and it was the best night of her life. She smiled. Slowly her hand reached up into the cold air and felt the mark the demon lord made upon her neck at the conclusion of their mating. With ecstasy and pleasure clouding her mind, he had given her the mark and she did not feel any pain come from it. Only love. Slowly her eyes averted to the body lying next to her. Sesshomaru was lying there peacefully, snoring away. It was a little louder than what she was used to, but she would adjust. After all, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. That was the way it was supposed to be. After all, destiny wouldn't lie to her. Would it?

Sesshomaru felt Sango sit up rather quickly and he hoped she was not going to regret mating with him. He would be very cross and saddened by it. But no. He felt a rather comforting vibe coming from her. It was sweet and caring. And with that , he knew she loved him. Knew she was not regretting what she had done with him. No. It was her choice she had willingly made. His gaze moved to her as he saw her hand move to her neck where he made his mating mark. He remembered she was in high passion when he made the mark knowing he didn't hurt her by making it. Her gaze turned to him.

Sango saw Sesshomaru's amber eyes glowing in the night and she smiled. He was first her enemy. Then friend. Mate-to-be. Then lover and mate. And hopefully soon the father of her children. He was going to be the love of her life and she knew right away after they mated that life was going to be good for her as the Lady of the Western Lands. Nothing could be better. She lied back down and snuggled up next to Sesshomaru.

He closed his eyes and smiled against her skin. She smiled as well, and both fell asleep yet again in each others sweet embrace.

TBC...

A/N: Okay. I really really really hope you all loved this chapter:D It hit me in the head and I was like 'Yay I got something!' And I began to type it before the thought disappeared from my mind forever. :D

I love this story!

Ja ne,

Zaru-san


	8. New found love

An Heir Before My Death

by Zaru-san

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Tisho, Hitori and Madine. And a few minor characters in the story.

Chapter Summary: A few days later after Sesshomaru and Sango's mating.

Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like only yesterday to Sango that she had mated with the feared demon Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The next day after she had awakened from their mating, Sesshomaru was still sleeping, but she could sight the hint of a small smile forming on his lips. How she loved his lips while they kissed her all over her heated body. She couldn't wait to do it again. Never had she felt something so amazing before, especially with a demon and it brought her so much joy and ecstasy that the thrill of the mating was more than enough to make her swoon back into his embrace.

She still remembered his arms wrapped around her. His hot breath against already heated skin. The way his hips would move as he drove her into complete madness on the brink of a thrilling ride of an erotic nature. Sango fanned her face with her hand as she walked down a long hallway of the castle. _Damn, I have got to stop thinking about that. I'm already hot as it is. _It was the middle of the afternoon and there was a sweltering afternoon heat growing throughout the entire castle. Everybody was moving slower than usual and trying to dress in less clothing but be presentable while still working throughout the day.

Sango turned left through a large double doored archway and into the dining hall where lunch had just been served.

"Sango, there you are!" She heard Shippo's small voice as he leaped onto her shoulder smiling.

"Hey, Shippo. Yeah, I'm here. I was just coming in from outside." As she headed over to the table, she could see Kagome and Tisho already there. Inuyasha and Miroku were there as well but they were busy speaking with Madine and Hitori as they served their lunches. She could see a hint of blush on Inuyasha's face as Hitori said something flirty and winked heading back into the kitchen. _There's something between those two. I just know it. _Smiling she sat down at the table. Everybody was called for except one. The one who should always be there.

"Kagome, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" She asked her best friend.

The priestess shook her head. "Nah. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning." Turning to her mate she asked, "Tisho, have you seen him?"

Tisho, Sesshomaru's physician shook his his head. "I have not heard a word from our Lord since this early morning. Is there something wrong with him, Lady Sango?"

The new Lady of the Western Lands just shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. At least I hope not." Worry flickered in her eyes. "Do you think that there might be something wrong?"

"I don't know, Lady Sango, but I think it would be best if we searched for our Lord." He was about to get up when he heard a cool voice from the doorway.

"Tisho, there is no need to search for me. I am already here." Sesshomaru, looking slightly pale made his way to the chair at the head of the table and sat down.

Sango looked over at her mate, staring him in the eyes. His usual amber was now a pale yellow and the beginning of dark circles could be seen under his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think you're well enough to be up." She said worriedly.

Sesshomaru faced his lady and smiled small clutching her small hand in his clawed one.

"Sango, my dear mate, do not worry. I feel all right. I was just not able to get enough sleep last night."

"You were in pain again, my lord, weren't you?" Tisho asked setting his chopsticks down on the plate in front of him. There was no answer. "My Lord, answer me, please. Did you have a pain?"

He closed his eyes. "A small pain is nothing to me. I can tolerate it."

"But, my lord, you know that in your condition-"

"Tisho, I know my condition. I will not be told again of it. And this topic of discussion is over." He turned to his meal and began eating.

Everybody ate in silence.

In the kitchen after lunch, Madine, the neko demon with black and peach hair was in the process of beginning the dinner for later in the evening. Miroku had wandered after her as soon as he was done with lunch and struck up a conversation with the beautiful demon.

"Madine, you are a truly beautiful demoness." The monk smirked at her.

Madine just smiled warmly and continued working. "Thank you, Lord Miroku. It is very sweet of you to say such a kind thing to me even though you are a human."

"Do you like humans, Madine?" He had to know the answer.

The neko seemed to have to think about it before answering. "I guess you could say I like humans, but there are certain kinds I dislike."

"Such as?"

"Bandits, rapists, thieves, murderers. The bad ones. The good ones are really sweet and generous."

"Have you ever been with a human before?" He asked while sitting down on a nearby table.

Shaking her head she stared at him. "No. I've never been _with_ a human, but I have known humans. Many of them to be exact."

"How did you become a servant to Sesshomaru?"

The demoness seemed to think back to the time of beginning her work with Sesshomaru.

"Oh, dear, it's been almost seventy years since I first began to work here." Chuckling, she added, "It's funny actually. More like ironic really."

"Ironic? Could you explain that to me?" The monk asked her really interested.

"Sure I can. I left my clan because the one I was to mate with accidentally mated with another neko. My clan was very disapproving of that mating of course as was I. I couldn't stand having anymore disappointment in my life. I needed to leave and start a new one."

"Then what happened?"

"Well," she sighed, "to start my new life, I wanted to do something else. I was trained to work. To take care of my mate, but since I was not mated I didn't have that to do. At least not until Lord Sesshomaru came along. I was looking for the work, and he was looking for someone to work for him. That's the ironic part. He asked me to work for him and I said yes. I've been here since then and I've enjoyed it."

"Rather interesting tale of how you came here to work for Sesshomaru, Madine."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes. But that was just the very short version of it. There's actually more to it, but that's a tale for another time, right?"

He agreed. "Yes."

Stopping her work, she walked over to Miroku who was now standing on the ground.

"Lord Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Would you care to take a walk with me in the garden this evening? After I am done working for the night?"

He nodded. "Of course. I would be honored to accompany you this evening."

"All right. I will see you this evening, Lord Miroku." Bowing, she turned back to her work. _Yay! He said yes. I knew he would. _She smiled to herself as she heard the jangle of Miroku's staff in the distance heading away.

Sesshomaru sat in his study searching through several scrolls placed on his desk by Jaken.

"Jaken!"

"Yes, milord?"

"See to it that I am not disturbed the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes, milord." He bowed and walked out of the study closing the door behind him.

Sango made her way down a different hallway than before looking at the paintings on the walls and the different decorations. _It's so beautiful here. It's so hard to believe that I am actually the Lady of the Western Lands and this is my castle as well._ Sighing, she continued on her way until she stopped in front of Sesshomaru's study. _I wonder if he is in there right now. _Before she could grab the door handle, a hand stopped her. It was a guard that was placed in front of Sesshomaru's door.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but Lord Sesshomaru had requested not to be disturbed for the remainder of the afternoon."

"But I'm his mate."

"I'm sorry again, Lady Sango, but that includes even you the Lady of the Western Lands."

The demon slayer just sighed. "All right." She was going to respect her mate's wishes if he wanted to be alone. _I wonder what he's doing in there. It must be something utterly important if he does not wish to see even me for the rest of the day. Hm._

The two ladies sat down on a bench in the garden that was placed against the trunk of a very trunk-based tree. It was a shaded area and they enjoyed the fresh breeze whistling through.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her friend.

Sango shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Sesshomaru. He said he didn't want to see anybody for the rest of the day. Even me." Sighing, she asked her dreaded question. "Do you think he's already tired of me?"

"No, Sango. He's not tired of you. Really he's not. I'm sure he's just busy. Tisho told me he's in negotiations with the other lords about a treaty or something like that. That's all. That is probably why he doesn't want to see anybody."

She nodded. "That's true. That could be it, Kagome."

The priestess nodded and turned her vision away from Sango and to Shippo who was playing in a pile of fallen leaves.

"Sango."

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Do you think Tisho would accept Shippo?"

The Lady of the Western Lands was bewildered. _What does she mean?_ "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Do you think Tisho would accept Shippo as a son? An adopted son?"

"Oh, I see. I think he would, Kagome. He knows how much you love Shippo like he was your own."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I shouldn't be a mother yet, Sango. I'm only 16 years old. I'm mated to a dog demon."

"A dog demon who's a physician, Kagome. You always said you wanted to marry one and look who you got."

Both girls giggled.

"I guess you are right, Sango. Tisho would accept Shippo and I can't wait to have Tisho meet my mom. She's gonna flip I just know it."

"Don't worry about it. She's always wanted you to be happy, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"So, I'm sure after she gets over her anger, she will be happy that you are happy with Tisho."

The girl from the future just faced her best friend. "How do you always help me feel better, Sango?"

She shrugged. "Just comes naturally."

They both laughed as they continued to watch Shippo.

It was soon evening and Miroku and the neko demon Madine headed outside to wander about in the garden. The neko had changed into a summer yukata to keep cool while Miroku exchanged his robes for a simple, yet think black haori and hakama. He was barefoot as was Madine. They walked in silence until they reached the same bench Kagome and Sango were sitting upon earlier.

"Do you wish to sit for awhile, Madine?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have been working hard all day. I need to rest after a hard day of working in the castle in this heat."

"Yes, I agree. The heat is rather tremendous this day. I wonder why it gets so hot. Could the sun be coming closer to us than before?"

Madine shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps. But perhaps it was also because of a very clear sky."

"Yes. A clear sky. It was beautiful today for being in such heat."

"Yes."

Silence edged its way between the two as no more words were exchanged until Miroku subtly set an arm around her shoulder. The demoness blushed. _What is he doing? Why do I feel this way? Especially about a human? Could I be feeling lust or even...love for him?_ Miroku noticed the blush on her pale cheeks and smiled.

"Madine."

"Yes, Lord Miroku?"

"Please, you do not have to call me Lord when we are alone. Call me Miroku, please."

She nodded. "All right...Miroku."

"Madine."

"Yes, Lo-, er, Miroku?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Yes, I have. With the one I was to mate with."

"Have you found love since then?"

_Does he know? _"Yes, I have."

"Are you in love now?"

"Yes."

"Whom do you love, Madine? Answer me truthfully."

_What can I do? Should I tell him the truth? That I am in love with him? How could I possibly be in love with him though? He's a human. A monk. But he's gorgeous and sweet and generous. I couldn't ask for somebody better. Could he ever love me back though?_

"Can you answer me?"

She paused and gulped silently. _I have to say it._ "I love..."

"Yes?"

"I love..."

"Who is it?"

"I love..." She freaked. "I'm sorry, Miroku!" She stood up. "I can't tell you who I love. It's embarrassing and hard to say."

He stood up setting his hands upon her shoulders. "Madine, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. If you love somebody, tell them. It's best to get it out in the open as soon as possible before you burst it out in front of somebody you never wanted to say it to."

_Get guts, Madine! Tell him._

"All right. I love..." She faced him. "...you, Miroku."

Miroku smiled warmly, his purple-black eyes melting into hers.

"I knew you did, Madine. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"Do you love me, Miroku?"

"I loved you the first time I met you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"But we could never be together right?"

He shook his head. "Of course we can, but let's take things very slowly. I do not wish to ruin us."

She nodded. "Yes."

Sango was lying in the bed she shared with Sesshomaru waiting for him to arrive. The demon lord had spoken to her earlier and told her he would be within their chambers soon after the sun set. But he was nowhere in sight. _I wonder if I should go look for him. _But there was no need for that. A frantic voice was running down the hall, racing into the chambers.

"My Lady Sango!" It was the guard from in front of Sesshomaru's study.

"What is it?" She asked grabbing a nearby robe and putting it on.

"Lord Sesshomaru has collapsed in the hall!"

She gasped. _Oh no! Not now!_ She ran out of the chambers shouting his name.

"SESSHOMARU!"

TBC...

A/n: You wanna kill me now, don't you all? Don't worry, we're good. I'm gonna continue this story with or without anybody's help. The one who was supposed to help me with chapters has not sent them in so here's a Chapter eight for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Be prepared for the next chapter possibly in the next couple of days or so, okay?

Ja ne

Zaru-san


	9. A Possible Solution

An Heir Before My Death

by Zaru-san

Rating: T

Pairings: Sango/Sesshomaru, Kagome/Tisho, Inuyasha/Hitori, Miroku/Madine (future pairings later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Tisho and Hitori and Madine and a few minor characters.

A/n: Okay, I don't think I ever mentioned this before in the story but this is an illness that is completely made up because I have no clue about Medical Science, lol. But don't worry, reality will kick in soon...hopefully and I will have a special guest appearance in the next chapter or so all right? And it's not a regular character, but a special OC of mine who you all know and adore, right? hehe. But it's just cameo. Nothing serious.

Chapter Summary: Sesshomaru's condition has worsened; Kagome finds out a surprise thanks to Inuyasha; Miroku and Madine's first kiss.

Chapter 9

Several servants and maids were gathered in the hallway where Sesshomaru lay collapsed on the cold ground.

"What happened?" Asked one of the servants to Jaken.

Jaken shook his head. "I do not know what has happened to our lord, Kitazawa, but we must transfer him to comfortable settings."

Kitazawa the servant nodded as he ushered for more of the servants to help lift Sesshomaru up.

Sango pushed through the frenzy crowd of servants and to Sesshomaru's side as they lifted Sesshomaru up.

"My Lady Sango, please step aside! We must get our Lord to comfortable chambers immediately!" Jaken shouted urgently.

She nodded. "I shall come with." And she followed them down the hall toward her and Sesshomaru's shared chamber. _Sesshomaru, don't you dare die on me! Not now! Not when we're only beginning!_

------------------------------------

Inuyasha kicked a pebble on the ground in the garden as he walked along the smooth pathway. He was processing several thoughts that made their way into his mind lately. _I can never be with Kagome ever again because she's mated to Sesshomaru's physician Tisho. _He sighed and continued along the way until the gentle wind brought a familiar scent to his nostrils. _Kagome..._

------------------------------------

Kagome leaned against a thick-trunked tree and smiled to herself. She was resting for the moment as she was tired from walking too much in the garden by herself after Sango disappeared to head for bed. It was a truly quiet evening and a blessing at that. She seemed to be getting more tired lately and she could not understand why. Ever since she had first mated with Tisho, her body has become more exhausted. _Maybe it's because of the unbelievable sex he and I are having. That could be it._ But her body should not be too tired, even if she's slept it off the entire night. _Maybe I'm sick right now. _

"Hey, Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha calling her name. _Great. Inuyasha. Maybe he can tell me if there's something wrong with me. Maybe it's something after mating with a demon._

"Hey, Inuyasha. How are you?

Inuyasha leapt down from a nearby tree and smiled. "Hey. Fine. How about you?"

She smiled at the hanyou. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted lately."

"Yeah, I bet." He smirked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing I'm getting sick or something. I had to take refuge in the bushes earlier today because I was really nauseous."

"Well, that kind of happens when you're pregnant."

Kagome blinked at him. "What?"

"You're pregnant. I thought you already knew."

He face froze in a horrified expression. "What!?"

He stepped back, afraid of what she might do if he got any closer to her. "You're pregnant. I thought Tisho would have told you by now."

She took everything the hanyou told her in. _So I'm pregnant and Tisho hasn't told me. Damn him! No wonder why I've been sick ever since he and I first got together._ "No. He never told me. I never thought it would happen this soon."

"Yeah, it does. After a demon mates, they concieve."

"Why does it have to be the first time?" Kagome wondered.

"Because when a demon mates with their chosen, it's their most fertile period."

The priestess just blushed at what the hanyou was telling her. _So, he mated with me mostly because it was my fertile period and I was in heat. I see._

"So, he only mated me because I was in heat and it got to him." She whispered. "He doesn't really like me then if he only mated me because of that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome. I've seen the way he's looked at you ever since he first met you. He's head over heels in love with you, Kagome. He wants you for you, not because you were in heat."

She looked over at him, hope in her eyes. "Do you truly believe that?"

He nodded. Mostly the reason the demons mate with their chosen was because it was for a political marriage between the lands. But the rest of the time, demons are in love with their mates and stay by their side always.

"Kagome, don't worry about it. He loves you. I can tell. No lying. No deception. Nothing except for love and care from him."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"You're welcome, Kagome." He held her tightly. "I just want to make sure you are truly happy with him."

"I am. I am happy with him." She pulled back laughing. "I just don't know how my mom will take it when I tell her I'm mated to a dog demon over 1,000 years old and am pregnant with his child. How do you think she'll take that?"

"Well, I don't know. You have to ask her first." He sighed. "Although, since I know she loves dogs, maybe if he turned himself into a regular dog and did some tricks, she'll really love him."

Kagome gasped and playfully smacked Inuyasha on the arm. "You are so mean, Inuyasha!"

He shrugged. "Heh, I try."

Suddenly, they heard a shout. "SESSHOMARU!"

"That's Sango!" Inuyasha listened carefully but no other sound came. "That was Sango, Kagome. Come on!" He leaned down offering his back to her and she jumped on. He ran inside the castle as fast as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Madine were still in the garden, staring into each other's eyes. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

Madine blushed as she averted her gaze to the wind tunnel in his right hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" He asked.

She pointed to his hand. "The wind tunnel in your right hand. Does it hurt you much?"

He shook his head. "No. There is no reason for it to hurt, but when poison gets sucked in like Naraku's saimyosho, I get hurt very badly and the pain is ten times greater than anything."

"Really?" She picked up his right hand and kissed where the beads crisscrossed. "I hope that you defeat Naraku and live happily."

He nodded. "I wish the same as well."

She smiled up at him. _He is just so handsome for a human. No wonder demons fall for them. _Then, she saw him slit his eyes as he leaned down. _Oh my kami! He's gonna kiss me!_ Then, it happened. His lips brushed lightly against hers and she breathed in his face. She pushed forward and made the kiss become forceful, hoping he would grant her permission to enter his heated cavern. He did not give permission, but insisted she do the same for him as he was for her. Their tongues danced against one another. Miroku grabbed a handful of her black and peach hair tightly and pushed her toward him even more so their bodies blended into one another. The kiss hardened and Madine was on fire. The intensified heat of the kiss was getting to her and a layer of sweat perched itself on her forehead. She quickly pulled away and smiled, breathing in a much needed breath.

"Wow..." Was all she could say.

He smiled. "Yeah." He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Wow." He whispered.

"SESSHOMARU!" The shout pierced the night air and Madine held her hands over her ears that lay atop her head.

"Ow! That hurt!" She squeaked and looked up at Miroku who was now looking toward the castle.

"It sounded a lot like Sango."

"Lady Sango was calling Lord Sesshomaru's name! I wonder if something has happened!"

They looked at each other once more before descending from the garden into the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was sitting on the other side of Sesshomaru, holding his clawed hand as Tisho began his examination. Using special spells and herbs, he worked on Sesshomaru trying to figure out what was happening.

"Tisho, what's wrong with him? Is he going to be all right?"

Tisho sighed as he began to put away the herbs and medicine. "I'm sorry, Lady Sango, but I'm afraid he isn't going to be all right."

"What do you mean?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tisho sighed. "His condition has worsened. I'm afraid there is not much we can do for him. This is the final stage of the illness."

"Which is?"

"Bedridden. He will be bedridden from now on. The pain will only intensify if he moves too much and his heart will become weaker as time goes by."

"But that's only if he moves right?"

The dog demon shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. Even if he doesn't move, his body still works and moves on its own which will give him pain, but not much and weaken his heart."

"How do you know about this?"

"His mother had it like I told you. I just didn't know that it would become a problem in our Lord here."

Sango looked down at Sesshomaru. He was breathing in short, raspy breaths. Layers upon layers of sweat cascaded down his face and body. He was very pale, not a single color could be seen. _Oh, Sesshomaru...why is this happening to you?_

The door burst open then revealing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's wrong with my brother, Tisho? Is he gonna be okay?" Inuyasha was truly worried about his older brother. He was the only family he had left, besides his new sister Sango.

"It's worse than before. He's going to be bedridden from now on."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's bedside and sat down next to him, opposite of Sango, and grabbed his other clawed hand. "Tisho, I don't know, but maybe I can help."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going back to my time."

"Your time? What do you mean?"

"Kagome's from the future." Inuyasha filled in. "She has things there that could be useful here. Like her first aid and medical stuff. She has many medicines we don't have here."

Tisho blinked. "Truly? You can do this? You can save him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I sure as hell am gonna try. I know somebody who knows about my adventures here. She's in medical school, graduating this year. I'm gonna talk to her."

"Please do and see what we can do for our lord."

"Right." Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand one more time before standing up. "Um, I'm gonna need help getting to the well. Sango, can I borrow Kirara?"

Sango nodded. "Sure. Please hurry."

"Right."

"I shall go as well."

"Tisho, are you sure? I mean, only Inuyasha can get down the well without a jewel shard."

"Perhaps if you had a spare shard, it might help."

"Here." Inuyasha pulled something out of his fire-rat haori. "It's a shard. Take it and hurry back, Kagome, all right? My brother needs help."

Kagome smiled as she could detect Inuyasha's eyes watering. "Of course. Come on, Tisho, Kirara."

All three left the room.

Sango's tears shed down her cheeks. "Don't worry, love. All will be fine. I hope."

TBC...

A/n: OH NO! I did it again! Whoops...well hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's something that took me awhile to start up again. It's short, but works for the story. And Like I said before, the illness that Sesshomaru has is completely imaginary and made up by me because I'm not into medical science, but it sounds completely real, doesn't it? But hopefully reality will kick in with a possible solution to this imaginary illness I have put upon poor Sesshomaru-sama.

Forgive me, please. &bows&

Ja Ne

Zaru-san


	10. Meet Dr Kiys

.An Heir Before My Death Chapter 10

by Zaru-san

A/n: Now, I shall welcome the cameo appearance of my wonderful OC Zaru-san.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I own Tisho, Hitori, Madine and Zaru. :D I do not profit from writing this fic. Nor have I been in any profit of any fics I have written.

A/n: I'm sure none of you have noticed that time frames have been skipping around. I did it because I wanted each couple to begin their relationship anew, ya know? Like Kagome and Tisho's mating and Sesshomaru and Sango's mating. But at the end, of what I have so far, Miroku and Madine are at the start of their relationship and Hitori and Inuyasha are still on their way to becoming friends. Please forgive me if I have confused you all in the beginnings of the earlier chapters of my story, thanks :D

Chapter Summary: Kagome goes back to her time; Kagome's mom meets Tisho; Kagome calls upon her friend from medical school to help.

Chapter 10:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara carried Tisho and Kagome as fast as she could to the Bone Eater's Well which still lay undisturbed since her last visit almost a month ago. The neko roared as she set ground and let Kagome and Tisho off of her back, the green-haired demon helping his pregnant mate down.

"I could have gotten down by myself, Tisho. I'm not helpless." She grinned at him.

He sweatdropped. "Well I have a right to make sure you are feeling well and safe, my beautiful mate. Just being careful is all."

"Something you need to tell me, Tisho, before we go into the well?" Her hands went straight to her hips as she smirked at him. He gulped.

"Uh, I guess so. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Yes."

"Um, then I guess you're pregnant?" He ducked away just in case she wanted to hit him. But she never moved and smiled up at the demon.

"Tisho, hey, don't worry about it! I already know."

He blinked. "How'd you find out?"

"From Inuyasha. I tell ya, he really knows how to run his mouth but he says the right things a lot more these days."

"Of course. Lord Inuyasha is half-demon as well. Fortunately, he also has the keen sense of smell, so he knows that you were pregnant in the first place."

Kagome smiled at her demon mate. "Yeah. And you never told me about it since the first time you and I became mates. Why not?"

"I didn't want to startle you, my dear. I thought you would be upset."

"Oh, I am upset, but not much. I just wish you would have told me about this earlier so I wouldn't have to be angry in any way with you, Tisho."

"Good." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go, love?"

She nodded and grabbed TIsho's hand. "Come on. Kirara, you can go back to Sango if you wish or you can wait here for us. Maybe go to see Kaede and wait for us there. Okay?" She could see Kirara nod her head and, with a roar, headed off in the direction of the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome and Tisho emerged from the well, she could hear voices outside the wellhouse. Climbing over the edge, she helped Tisho over.

"Come on. I think I hear my mom." Grabbing a hold of his hand yet again, she opened the wellhouse door and felt her mate swagger just slightly. "What's wrong?"

"The smell of your world is...it reeks!" He covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori.

She shook her head. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it once you stay here for a bit. Then it'll feel natural. Inuyasha endured it. So why can't you?"

He sighed. "All right. I will try my best, mate."

"That's my puppy." She brought his hand up to her face and she nuzzled it, offering comfort and satisfaction of his words.

He held back the urge to roll his eyes, but closed them in disgust. '_Puppy?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the wellhouse, Kagome led Tisho toward the voices of her mother and grandfather. When her mother saw her she smiled. But confusion could be seen in her eyes at the new stranger beside her.

"Kagome, welcome home, dear." She bowed to the stranger. "Welcome to our home. Who might you be?"

Tisho removed his sleeve from his nose and bowed respectfully. "I am TIsho, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands' physician and healer."

Ai just blinked. _Lord Sesshomaru? Oh, yes. Inuyasha's elder brother who I have heard so much about._

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tisho. I am Ai, Kagome's mother. And this is my father. He is the Priest of this shrine."

Tisho bowed respectfully to him but not before he heard the old man's shouts. "Demon, be gone!" He looked up to see the old man holding wards and protection charms in front of himself. "Be gone, demon!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandfather. "Grandpa, please stop that. Yes, he is a demon, but please, he's a friend." She heard Tisho growl at her words. _Oh, Tisho, please stop. I'm not quite ready for my mother to know that I'm mated to you._ But her thoughts were not taken as she wished for Tisho left her side and went right to her mother. _Oh no._

"Lady Ai, I wish upon your blessing."

"Blessing? For what?"

"For the mating of your daugther and I."

Kagome's face turned beet red and faced away so Tisho could not see her left eye twitching in anger. _Dammit, Tisho! I'm gonna kill you!_

"Mating?" Ai was surprised and in full shock. Her daughter was actually _mated_ to a demon? She was only 15 years old and already she had slept with somebody. And it was a demon. _I wonder how this came about._

"Yes, Lady Ai. Your beautiful daughter Kagome and I mated just less than a month ago. And we were not able to come until now to ask your blessing."

"I see." Ai faced her daughter whose back was turned to her. "Kagome, is this true?"

Kagome gulped. _I really don't wanna face mom right now. She might wanna kill me._ But she sucked it up and faced her mother. It was best to tell the truth and get it over with, otherwise trouble might ensue.

"Yes, mom. I really love him and care about him." _Just like I loved Inuyasha, although I wonder if my feelings for him are truly turned over to Tisho._

"I see." Silence befell the small group and the wind blew, rustling the leaves in the Goshinboku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was unreal at first to Ai, but after getting to know Tisho a little better, she began to like him and knew he and Kagome had a lot in common. Especially medicine and healing. She knew they would be good together and trusted Tisho enough to take care of her young daughter. _Besides, it is not my decision. Kagome is a good girl and she knows how to make her own decisions. I cannot stop her from her happiness. And if being with Tisho makes her happy, I am not going to stand in her way. _

"Kagome, I know that you are young still, but I know you'll make the right decisions in your life. Just as you have done since you were little. Your judgment of certain things or people are always seemingly right on first contact." Ai smiled and set her hands over Kagome's clasped ones. They were sitting in the dining room speaking while Tisho was speaking about Kagome's grandfather about the history of the shrine.

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad that you approve of Tisho. Although we only knew each other for a few days before we mated." She sweatdropped when her mother's eyes went wide.

"Only a few days? Kagome!" She was shocked. Her daughter mated a demon she only knew for a few days prior? That was not like her daughter at all. "Kagome, what possessed you to mate with a demon after only knowing each other a couple of days?"

Kagome pulled her hands away from the table and set them in her lap. "I don't know, mom. I just, it felt right, you know? I mean...it just...felt right." She didn't know what other words to say about the feeling she had deep down.

"I see." Ai pulled her own hands into her lap. "And you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

She shook her head. "Yes, mom, i do love him, but not in the way I thought I did."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." She cleared her throat. "After meeting Tisho for the first time, I guess you could say I was smitten when I first heard he was a physician. And he is so easy to talk to, unlike Inuyasha who I have to practically 'Sit' to listen to what I have to say." She smiled. "And he makes me laugh so much, mom. He has wonderful knowledge of medicinal herbs and different healing properties. It's amazing what I have learned so far from him. He's...one of a kind."

Ai couldn't help but sit back and smile. _I guess she did have good judgment._ "I'm proud of you, Kagome. Never forget that."

"Thanks, mom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple hours later when Kagome was dressed in new clothes and getting her shoes on. Ai looked in from the kitchen.

"Where are you going, dear? You just got home."

"I know, mom, but I have to go see somebody. It's really important. It's one of the reasons why I came home."

"Oh. Okay. But please get back home quickly, dear, I'm making your favorite tonight."

"Oh. Teriyaki?"

"Only the spiciest."

"Thanks, mom. I'll be home as soon as I can!" She grabbed her bag, opened the door to head out but not before running into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Please don't let Grandpa try to purify Tisho. I know Grandpa really couldn't do damage, but even a little bit is not nice. Okay?"

"Sure, Kagome. Not a problem." Ai smiled and went back to chopping some vegetables.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into the Tokyo General Hospital as though she belonged there. _Someday, I hope that I could work in this hospital._ But pushing that thought aside, she wandered over to the Nurse's Station.

"Can I help you?" Asked a nice nurse in her mid-40's, gray streaks showing through her jet black hair.

Kagome smiled. "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am here to see Dr. Zaru Kiys. Is she on shift?"

The nurse smiled. "Let me check the schedule." She sat down at a computer and typed a few keys, then pressing enter. A moment later, she stood back up and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Kiys is not going to be in until 7:30 this evening."

"Oh. All right. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Kagome ran out of the hospital. _I have to find her right away._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only five o'clock when Kagome opened the gate to a blue house with black shutters. She ran up the walkway and jumped on the porch, knocking on the door. _Please, Zaru, be home!_ A minute later, she heard the sound of a click and knew somebody was home. _Just please be her._ The person who opened the door had Kagome sighing in relief. She was a little taller than Kagome in height, had an average build with oceanic eyes and green hair that was, surprisingly, natural. It was up in a nice and neat ponytail, cascading down until it hit midback. She was dressed in what appeared to be sleeping apparell.

"Oh, Zaru, thank goodness!" She saw the clothing. "Did I wake you?"

Zaru just smiled at Kagome. "No, you didn't. I got up at four but I didn't feel like changing until I have to." She leaned against the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "So, what's up? When did you get back from the Feudal Era?"

"Just earlier today."

"For how long?"

"Not long. Um, can I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped aside allowing the miko to step inside and she closed the door behind her.

Inside the house, Kagome could see she had redecorated some, although not much. The walls were painted a very light red to an almost pink color. The curtains and furniture were all red, matching the interior. A red leather couch was present in the living with two complimenting recliner chairs and a coffee table in the center. She could see in the dining room was the Japanese style table low to to the floor with the dishes spread around in decoration. The kitchen held her American style table and that's where the two went as Zaru offered Kagome something to eat and drink.

"Thanks. Uh, I'll just have some juice if you got it. Can't eat anything since I'm gonna be having dinner in awhile."

"Sure." Zaru went over to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of orange juice. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, she sat down in a chair diagonally from Kagome and poured the drinks. "So, what's going on?" Kagome could see Zaru reaching in the middle of the table for a bottle of Smirnoff and emptied a tiny amount of the contents in her juice.

Kagome shook her head and took a sip of the juice. "There's nothing much going on. Um, I'm mated to a demon."

Zaru blinked. "A demon? Inuyasha?"

"No. A different one. He works for Lord Sesshomaru as a physician."

"Oh, a doctor. How sufficient for you." Zaru giggled and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag from it. _Sesshomaru's?_ "Speaking of which, how is Lord Stick-Up-My-Ass? Still after Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome chuckled a little, but stopped. "Eh, no. But, um, things aren't good for him."

"No? What's wrong?"

"He's, um, he's dying."

"Wounds?" Zaru took another drag and flicked the ash from the tip into a nearby ashtray.

"No. A disease."

Zaru felt guilty now. "I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of disease?"

"That's the reason why I came here. I don't know what it's called or if it even exists in humans."

"Well, um, what are the symptoms?"

"Uh," she tried to remember, "sweating. Tiredness. Discomfort. Pain. Um, he says that it feels like something is eating his heart."

"Some kind of heart disease or a virus maybe."

"We don't know what it is, Zaru, and we really need your help." Kagome would beg and plead with her friend if she had to. Sesshomaru needed help and this was the only person she could turn to.

Zaru turned her head away from Kagome. What could she do? She didn't know what Sesshomaru had or what could be causing his illness. If only she could see Sesshomaru and examine him, she would know for sure what it could most likely be. "Kagome."

"Yes?"

"If you want my help, I will help."

Kagome breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"But I'm gonna need to see Sesshomaru and examine him for analysis."

The miko stopped. "I don't know how you could. I mean, Tisho and I only have a shard a piece and we don't have another to let you through."

Zaru rolled her eyes. _Does she always seem to forget about Razico?_ "Kagome, I think you are forgetting about something."

"What?"

"I do have Razico."

She blinked. "You still do?" Zaru nodded. "But I thought he left after you started Medical School and gave up on slaying?"

The green-haired girl across from Kagome just laughed. "Kagome, listen, okay? I may have started medical school with it taking up a lot of my time, and I mean A LOT, but I have been slaying once in awhile when I had enough free time. Hell, I even go out during my lunch hours and patrol for demons. Think I'm stupid to give it up when I am needed? I think not." She took a swig of her drink and a long, lasting drag from her cigarette before putting it out.

"Don't you keep any free time to yourself?" Kagome wondered.

Zaru shook her head and exhaled the smoke. "The only free time I take for myself is sleep. But hey, as long as I'm sleeping, I guess you could say that's part of my free time. No demons to slay or patients to heal. Just me in a nice, warm bed dreaming away."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "I know what you mean."

Zaru laughed. "I'm glad you came to see me, Kagome."

"Me, too."

"This is the longest we've had a chance to talk."

Kagome nodded. "Uh, anyways, Zaru, if you still do have Razico, then you can help, but, what about work?"

Zaru waved it off with a flick of her wrist. "Don't worry. I have fellow classmates who owe me several shifts at the hospital. Besides, I have vacation time coming up next week."

"What about work tonight? Sesshomaru really needs your help now."

"It's fine. I'll just ask one of my friends to work the shift for me. It's not like it'll kill'em since they haven't seen work in like, three days. And I can have a couple other friends work my other two shifts I have been I get my week's vacation, okay?"

"Zaru, this is only if you are truly sure you can come with us and not have to worry about missing work and school."

"Sure." She downed the last few sips of her drink and headed toward the phone in her kitchen. "Be right back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Zaru was able to convince her friends to take over her shifts until she got back after her vacation. And the demon slayer had showered, dressed and packed within a thirty minute period. Although, Kagome wondered what the hell she had packed in those huge bags of hers.

"Uh, Zaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the hell do you have packed away? Your house?"

The medical student just shook her head. "No. It's things I'm gonna need when I examine Sesshomaru. The heart-rate monitor, a few IV drips, a mini-generator since there is no electricity in the feudal era, and some other stuff."

"The hospital allows you to have that stuff here?"

"Actually, I bought the stuff out of my own pocket to keep for emergencies and Sesshomaru's condition qualifies as an emergency."

"What about, like, medicines and stuff?"

"Got a lot of medicine right here." She patted on the biggest bag beside her.

_That's full of medicine? Damn. You'd think she was taking the drugs for personal use._ "Uh, why do you have all that medicine?"

"Oh, it's not _all_ medicine. Just some of it is. And some gloves, syringes, emergency kits."

"Good."

"And I got some lab equipment, too, from the hospital."

"How? You got it here, too?"

"Uh, no." She sweatdropped. "I kinda had Razico open a portal to the hospital and I signed out some of the stuff to use for a private patient which is the reason why I'm away."

"Oh, good." _Zaru, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay for you helping us. _"Shall we head over to my house?" Kagome headed for the front door when she was stopped by Zaru.

"Uh, we're gonna have to use the portal. There's just too much stuff to carry."

TBC...

A/n: Okay, that's good news right there. And yes, I am using Zaru in Inuyasha fics that have her neko Razico able to open portals to locations and time travel. Why should she be set as any different here in this one, ne?

Ja Ne

Zaru-san


	11. Revisiting the Shrine

An Heir Before My Death

by Zaru-san

Pairings: See previous chapters

Summary: See previous chapters

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/n: Thank you all so much for your waiting of this 11th chapter, I know that it's been taking me a long time just to get it through. So here you go and enjoy! This is a filler chapter as well. Gomen.

Chapter 11

The portal to the Higurashi Shrine opened and Zaru walked through along with Kagome carrying the bags. Razico, Zaru's green and silver neko companion, walked through in his kitten form and allowed the portal to close behind them. Zaru looked around at her surroundings. She had not seen the shrine in ages and wondered if anything, or something, ever changed or happened while she was away. But Kagome assured her that nothing big or terrible had happened at the shrine while she was at medical school. The schoolgirl could see the sadness in Zaru's eyes as she eyed the place.

"Zaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked, setting a hand upon her shoulder.

Zaru smiled small. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't been here in so long. It's like time stood still years ago and I was still growing up with the world around me."

Kagome smiled as well. "Well, we always keep it clean and make sure things are in order as usual."

"Well, duh, you have to if people come to visit, Kagome."

The miko just sighed and gazed at her house. "Come on. Let's get inside. I'm sure mom will be really happy to see you here again, Zaru. She says sometimes she wishes you would visit when you had time, but when you do have time, you never come."

"Well, I barely have time for myself anymore unless it's when I'm asleep which I do a lot more these days." Next to her, Razico mewled and she looked down.

"Yeah. I'm in the feudal era so much that I don't spend much time in school anymore." She sighed. "I wish I could go back to school."

"Kagome, you can go back to school whenever you want. Even if you're pregnant."

Kagome gasped. _How'd she know?_ "Hey! I never told you I was pregnant! How'd you know that?"

"I'm a doctor, Kagome. It's what I do."

"B-but blood tests and pregnancy tests do that when you're a doctor! How could you know without any tests?"

"I've been around people long enough to know, Kagome. Besides, Razico kind of gave me the hint." She snickered a little.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared down at Razico. "Razico, how could you tell her? I wanted to tell her." Razico just tilted his head to the right a little bit and mewled. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You were gonna find out eventually, right, Zaru?"

The green-haired demon slayer smiled and nodded. "Yep. You can never keep anything from me for long."

"Kagome, you brought a friend home?" Kagome's grandfather walked up to them, hands behind his back wearing his shrine outfit.

"It's Zaru, Grandpa."

He blinked. "Zaru?" He squinted his eyes a little bit. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. You are growing quite fast, young lady."

"Thanks, Grandpa Higurashi. It's great to see you as well. I've really missed visiting the shrine."

Grandpa smiled and bowed to Zaru who bowed back. "I hope you will come back more often now that you have returned again."

"I will. See you later, Grandpa Higurashi." Kagome, Zaru and Razico grabbed all the bags around them and brought them to the house.

The house smelled of sweet and spicy teriyaki chicken, rice and plenty of delicious vegetables. Kagome's mouth watered at the sight of the food displayed on the table in the dining room. Ai looked up from the table seeing Zaru with Kagome.

"Zaru. It is so nice to see you again." Kagome's mother stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Ai. You have been well, I hope."

Ai smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course. I have been well. Please, have a seat, Zaru. We are just about to begin dinner."

"Oh, Ai, I hate to ask this, but do you have some extra fish? I forgot to feed Razico before we came here."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Not even a couple minutes later, Ai was back out with a dish in hand and some cut up fish without bone for Razico to munch on. She set the plate down and the male feline gobbled the food.

"Razico, don't eat so fast! Otherwise you're gonna choke and I don't know how to give a cat the Heimlich."

At her words, the cat slowed down chewing contentedly.

Later on, the family was enjoying dinner and listening to Zaru about her life. This was the first time in a long time they had heard from the girl and always enjoyed hearing about how things were going for her. Especially since she had been accepted into medical school and never had the time to come to the shrine and visit. Hours went by for the group, but it only seemed like minutes to them. It was when Tisho spoke up, they realized how late it was.

"I am very sorry for interrupting this wonderful assortment of memories, but I'm afraid we must return immediately. Lord Sesshomaru depends on it."

Ai looked over at Kagome. "Sesshomaru? Isn't he Inuyasha's elder brother, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Recently, he and Tisho came to us with a request."

"What request?"

"That one of us mate with Lord Sesshomaru so that he may produce an heir before he dies."

Ai gasped. "Oh, dear! What's wrong with him?"

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "We don't know, mom. One day he was a ruthless youkai attacking Inuyasha and the next?" She shrugged. "We find out he's dying. And Sango mated with Sesshomaru, but not long after, he collapsed in the hall and now he's bedridden."

"But why did you come--I see! Zaru, are you absolutely certain you can help him?" Ai's eyes were filled with worry.

Zaru smiled. "I'm gonna try my best. I'm not sure exactly what's going on with him, but I am certain I will be able to find out what is actually going on with him as best I can."

"We better get going."

"Oh, Kagome, do you want some supplies with you?"

She smiled. "Please, mom?"

Ai wiped her eyes from the few oncoming tears. "Of course. I'll get your bag set for you shortly."

"Thanks, mom."

Kagome wondered what was taking her mother so long to get the stuff together. Ten minutes had already passed since they went to the wellhouse to leave, but Ai had not shown up yet.

"Where's mom?" Kagome wondered looking at her watch. "If she's not here in a couple more minutes, I think we should just go."

Soon, the wellhouse door opened up revealing her mother, panting. "I'm sorry, dear. The phone rang and I had to answer it."

"Who was it?"

"It was Eri. She wondered if you were feeling well enough yet to come back to school," She laughed slightly. "Of course you aren't well yet, Kagome. But you will be in another several months." She set a hand on her daughter's stomach. "My first grandchild. I didn't think I would be this young of a grandmother, but I guess it can't be helped, huh?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she glared over at Tisho. "What?"

Tisho held up his hands in defense. "I swear I didn't say a word to her."

"But, mom, how'd you..."

"A mother knows." She whispered and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Be careful, honey, and remember to come back soon to visit, all right?"

Kagome nodded. "Right." She grabbed her bag from Ai. "Thanks, mom."

"Sure, honey." She turned to Tisho. "I'm counting on you to protect my daughter, Tisho."

Tisho bowed deeply. "I would give my very being for her safety."

Ai smiled warmly and nodded acceptingly.

"Let's be off." Zaru stated as she looked down to Razico who opened a portal within the well for all of them.

"Bye, mom!" Kagome waved as she jumped in with one of Zaru's bags and her own.

Tisho bowed yet again and jumped in as well with a few of the bags in his hand. Zaru held the rest of them and sat on the side of the well with Razico sitting next to her.

"Don't worry, Ai. I'll keep an eye on her as well."

"And please, help Sesshomaru feel better. He may be a demon, but he is still a living creature that deserves a chance at life."

She saluted. "Roger." And that's when she jumped in along with Razico.

"Be safe." Ai whispered once more, hands clasped together in front of her. The light from the well dispersed and she sighed heavily. _Kami-sama, watch over them._

TBC...

A/n: Okay, did you like that filler chapter, lol! It's something for now. I'm gonna have a much longer chapter out sooner than you think since I finally got my muse back. muse tries running again GET BACK HERE! grabs it Okay, so let this chapter sink in and I'll get a much LONGER LONGER chapter out for you all to enjoy, ne?

Ja Ne,

Zaru


	12. On Our Way

An Heir Before My Death Chapter 12

by Zaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to the anime goddess Takahashi Rumiko-san. I only own Zaru, Tisho, Madine, Hitori and a few others.

A/n: Gomen ne! So sorry for this late chapter. It's a short filler. Have fun reading!

Chapter summary: Zaru is brought to the castle by Kagome and Tisho.

With some rope lent from the village, Zaru and Tisho used Kirara and Razico like saddle horses and tied the bags onto their backs to carry them.

"_Gomen ne, _Razico, Kirara. I need them if we're gonna help out Lord Sesshomaru." Razico nodded his understanding and Zaru climbed on his back.

"Zaru, are you ready?" Kagome asked from Kirara's back.

"Yeah. Let's go, Raz!" The silver and green neko roared and took off into the air waiting for Kirara to lead the way. "Kagome, how far is it to the castle?"

"About a couple hours ride." Kagome replied. "But don't worry. We'll be there sooner than you think."

"Why doesn't that neko just portal us over there since he can seem to do that?" Tisho asked his miko mate.

Kagome turned her head, allowing her beautiful brown eyes to gaze into his own amber ones. "I didn't think about that. But maybe we should just ride for awhile because he's opened up a lot of portals for us today, so I'm thinking he might want to rest from that."

Zaru heard what Kagome had said. _Apparently she has forgotten everything she was told._ Clicking her tongue, Razico sped up near the two-tailed neko and tried to stay in the area of speed as Kirara.

"Kagome, it's not that Razico wouldn't open up a portal for us, it's just that he doesn't know exactly where Sesshomaru's castle is. That's all. If he doesn't know where it is, he can't just portal there and wish himself the best of luck, if you get my drift."

Kagome nodded her head. "Perhaps we could possibly portal somewhere near the castle."

"Possibly."

"Hmm. Well, have you and he ever been to the Western Lands before?"

Zaru nodded her head. Sure she had been there plenty of times in her early teen years slaying demons with Razico alongside her.

"Of course."

"Do you know where the Forest of Seeking lies?"

Zaru looked down at Razico who seemed to be thinking to himself as he was slowing down some, with Kirara getting up ahead of him.

"Raz!" Zaru patted his head and he jolted, Zaru slightly being pushed into the air from the brunt of it. "Hey, watch it, Razico! I could go flying off here and get killed!" She growled.

Razico growled in response. Then, he grunted a little bit, soon staring straight ahead of him. Everybody could see a tinge of purple up ahead of them.

"Zaru, is that a portal?" Kagome asked her friend as the nekos began flying faster for some reason.

The green-haired demon slayer held on as tight as she could to her neko companion.

"Yeah! Hold on tight, guys! I believe we're going to the Forest of Streaking!"

"Forest of Seeking, Zaru! Not the Forest of Streaking!" Kagome laughed as the wind whipped wildly in her hair. _I should have put my hair up in a ponytail!_ She complained to herself.

"Hang on, everybody!" They all heard a rough, male voice shout above the wind.

All that happened as they went into the portal was the sound of Kagome screaming and Zaru's eyes widening while staring down at Razico _What the hell?!_

---------------------------------------------------------

Within the castle walls of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, the whimpers of the Lady echoed throughout the walls. Servants would pass by their Lord's room and take a quick peek to see the curent situation. Their eyes all filled with sadness of possibly losing their Lord and their Lady becoming a widow so instantly after mating. The hand maids never knew what to say to their Lady as they continued to check in on her. Her answer was always the same.

"My lady, do you require anything?" One of the handmaids had asked. Sango did not reply. It seemed she was spaced out. _Who could blame our lady for not being responsive? Our lord is in a deal of pain and we do not know how to help. _"My lady?" She asked again, setting a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango jumped up and turned around. "Oh! Minai. I'm so sorry. I'm just..." She gestured to Sesshomaru still lying on the bed, breathing heavily, sweat covering his whole upper body.

Minai nodded. "It's all right, my lady. I understand. But would you like anything? Something to drink? Maybe eat?"

Sango shook her head. "I couldn't take anything right now. I'm still in the process of getting over this oncoming nausea." She smiled small.

"So it is true, my lady? You are pregnant?"

"I know that when demons first mate, the female always gets pregnant first time around, so it was really easy to decipher."

Minai nodded and then bowed. "Of course, Lady Sango. I will leave you now. Please call if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Minai."

A few moments had passed and Sango sighed. Moving slightly, she felt her leg muscles stiffen. _I guess I better walk around a little. It's not good to get stiff like this._ Sighing and grunting slightly, she stood up, gently setting Sesshomaru's hand back on the bed beside his body. He was fast asleep and Sango figured it was good he slept if pain was becoming an issue to him in this state. _I hope Kagome and Tisho get back here soon. I don't know how much longer Sesshomaru will be able to hold out for. _Looking out, she noticed something in the far distance above the Forest of Seeking. Squinting, she noticed the color was a purple of some sort and tilted her head to the side in confusion. _I hope that isn't Naraku._ _Not here. Not now._ But her fears were put to rest when she saw Kirara, Kagome and Tisho coming out of the purple area along with another neko and a green-haired person. _Is that who Kagome got for help? Please let it be the help we truly need._

To Sango's thoughts, it was true. The two nekos landed with their passengers just on the balcony of Sesshomaru and Sango's chambers. Sango quickly opened the doors leading out and smiled in happiness.

"Kagome! Kirara! Tisho! You're finally back!" Running up to her best friends, she hugged them both fiercely. "Kirara, good work on being so quick! Kagome, thank you for bringing help!" Tears streamed down her cheek and Kagome comforted the demon slayer as best she could.

"Don't worry, Sango. It's all right. Zaru's gonna help make Sesshomaru feel better. Hopefully."

"Do you believe she can truly help him?" Sango was a little unsure about the weird looking girl sitting on a new neko.

"Please, do not worry, Sango. I am in the medical field. Almost." She laughed a little but stopped quickly, clearing her throat. "But I promise I will do my best to see what I can to help Sesshomaru. Okay?"

Sango nodded. "Thank you, uh, Zaru, was it?"

The green-haired woman just nodded. "Yes. Well, let's get to work shall we?" She turned to face Razico. "But first...Razico? I know you can talk. So spit it out. Why didn't you ever talk before to me until now?" Her hands were now on her hips in anger at her friend.

Razico sighed in defeat. "Must we get into this now. Don't you have a lord to save?"

Zaru narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. But don't think I'm gonna forget about this, Kitty! After I'm done, you're mine!" He nodded in understanding. Not being able to stay mad at him, she wrapped her arms around his head and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Aw! I can't stay mad at you for so long at all, can I?"

"Never." He chuckled deeply and purred.

"Zaru, can we get started?" Kagome asked. "Please?"

Zaru leaned back up and nodded her head. "Of course. We'll definitely get started." Moving to Razico's side, she two of the biggest bags and walked into the room. "So, where's the patient?"

TBC....

A/n: Oh man! Don't you just want to killllllllllllllllllll me??! Yes you do! But wait, this was just a short filler people! All right? I, well, let's just say my dang USB port decided to shorten out on me and somehow wiped out a few of my files on the USB I use to house my stories. Well, quite a lot of stories have been deleted! POOF! All gone! I had to recopy them from my site just to have them lol. But don't worry. I can say I am truly working on Chapter 13 the moment I am done setting this up on . All right? Please forgive me for this!

Ja Ne,

Zaru-san


	13. Is There A Way?

An Heir Before My Death Chapter 13

by Zaru-san

Pairings: See previous chapters; InuyashaxOCHitori friendship for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I only Tisho, Hitori, Madine, a couple minor characters (eg: Minai, servants), Zaru and of course my cutie-pie Razico. Also, I do not own the medical knowledge/information done in this story.

A/n: Boy. Ya'll wanna kill me now or what? For this story, I have changed the pairing of InuyashaxOC Hitori to friendship because it seems they might not be able to get beyond that. At least for now. But enjoy this chapter.

A/n2: Also, I have researched some medical science and possibly might have the answer to the kind of disease Sesshomaru has. Information that will be given about this problem is here: .. If it interests you, please do no hesitate to check it out. Thanks!

--------------------------------------

Tisho escorted Zaru over to where Sesshomaru lay. He was even worse than before. From the moment Sango had left his side to when Tisho and the others had arrived back at the castle, his skin became even paler than before. His eyes were slitted open, the amber dying down to a pale yellowish color. The sweat began cascading down his body, the bed dampening beneath him. Sango quickly sat down at his side again, grabbing his hand, but it felt strange. _Why, my mate? Why are you so cold?_ Tears began to well up in her eyes. It was not looking good for their lord.

Zaru moved to the other side of Sesshomaru, sitting down on the bed next to him. He slowly rolled his head in her direction, not understanding who this person was or why she was there.

"N-Name yourself, human." He rasped out slowly, taking deep breaths with each syllable.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am Zaru. I am a doctor. Well, almost, but I am qualified to help you." She grabbed his hand, lifting it up, checking his wrist for a pulse. Looking at her watch, she counted slowly before settling his hand on his stomach and covering it with her own.

"A what?"

"Well, I guess in your case, I am a physician or a healer. Whichever you prefer." She smiled down at him and turned to grab a small bag. "Now, Sesshomaru, I'm sure you despise it when a human touches you. At least one who is not your mate, but I need to to be able to try and help you. Do I have your permission?"

Sesshomaru's eyes gazed over at his human mate who nodded her head trustingly. Setting his sights back on the green-haired doctor, he nodded small. "Of course. But do not do more than what is to be done." He stated before a hit of coughs racked his body. He sat up quickly, still coughing but becoming dizzy. He grabbed onto Zaru and Sango for support.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you all right?" Tisho asked, worried beyond anything.

The coughing fit subsided and the lord looked over at the green-haired human. "Stop this from happening to me." He whispered roughly and quickly.

The demon slayer just nodded. "I will try, Sesshomaru. But I can't promise anything."

"Then no promises." Sango stood up. "Just do what you can to help him, please." The tears that had welled up in her eyes, threatened then and there to fall down her rosy cheeks. And they did.

The doctor nodded. "I will."

-------------------------------

It almost seemed like Sesshomaru's examination would never end. From breathing to pulse checks. From mouth to ears. From reflexes to blood pressure. Everybody was becoming impatient. Especially Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's with the hold-up? Is this supposed to help my brother?" He shouted from his place against the far wall near the balcony.

Zaru stood up from what she was doing and put her blood pressure checker away. "Inuyasha, I am a physician. I need to do this properly otherwise I might miss something. With rushing, I could miss something very important that could possibly help save him. Even a tiny thing could help save a life. Do you want me to truly rush?"

"You're just using those stupid whatever-the-hell things they are! They aren't doing anything to help him!" He argued.

"These things are from my time! They are designed to help diagnose and check health! I have to use them or it really means nothing to be a doctor if I can't use them to help." She heard him quiet down. "Now, do you want to continue arguing with my methods? Or shall I continue trying to save your brother?"

"Feh!" He growled and turned his head to peer outside the castle window.

Sighing heavily, Zaru looked over at Kagome. "I need you to get that generator set up for me as well as the monitor. Can you do that, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, moving away from Tisho's protective embrace. "Yeah. I can."

"Thanks."

The miko moved to one of the big bags and opened it to reveal the generator. Sighing, she opened the next bag and revealed the monitor. Pulling the slightly heavy piece of equipment out, she set it on the floor next to Sesshomaru's bed and grabbed the cord to hook into the generator. "Almost done."

"Good." Taking one look down at Sesshomaru, she said, "Sesshomaru." She could tell he was looking up at her. "I have something that can kill the pain. Well, blind it. At least for awhile. Until I can, uh, find out what I can do to try and save your life."

He nodded. "Thank you." He murmured.

"And, um, it's not something you can take orally, um, I'd have to set up an IV-drip for you filled with morphine. A needle would be inserted into your veins and would take effect immediately. But it would have to stay in until I take it out. All right?" All he could do, was nod. "Good. I think you're actually my most patient...patient." She laughed a little and set to work.

--------------------------------------------------

A fired-up generator and IV-drip later, Sesshomaru was almost set to go before she put the needle into his arm. Grabbing a long rubber strip, Zaru tied it on his upper left arm and tapped his inner elbow to find a vein.

"What are you doing that for?" Sango asked. She was somehow interested in whatever the doctor was doing to her mate.

"I need to draw some blood from your mate." She explained, then heard a growl from said mate. She rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. I need to take some of your blood to look at to see what the exact problem is. It could really help you. Get it? Got it? Good. Now shut up while I do this. And no moving." Grabbing a needle with a small hose attached, she stuck it into a vein, clipping on vial after vial, blood rushing through and filling the small containers. After six of them, she was done and took the needle out, pressing on the same place and using tape to cover the gauze down. Shortly after, she undid the rubber tie and leaned down ready to put the IV-drip needle into his body. Sango couldn't watch. It was a little disgusting to see her mate allow something to invade his body and drawing blood from him. Not something she wanted to see again.

The IV-drip was set on Sesshomaru and she taped it into place. Smiling, she patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I got everything I need now. So just stay put and I'll try to work this out." Grabbing the small rack of vials and one of the big bags yet again, she headed out of the room, Kagome and Razico following shortly behind her.

"Zaru. What are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Well, I gotta check his blood under the microscope and see what's going on in his body and then I'll give you a full report on his situation. Okay?"

Kagome nodded yet again. "Sure."

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know, like, a cleared area where I can work?"

The miko laughed a little. "Yeah. You can use the bare room a couple doors down. There's nothing in it. It's all empty."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "Just probably couldn't think of a use for it, is all."

Zaru nodded. "Okay, well, I'm gonna start working on this." Suddenly, before she could move, her stomach growled.

"I think you might wanna stomach something first, huh?" Kagome asked her friend.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Don't worry. I'll have a servant bring you something."

"No. Could you bring it? I really don't want any servant coming in and bothering me with questions."

"Sure."

------------------------------------------

The night was growing tiredsome. Sesshomaru still lay in bed with the IV-drip and was sleeping peacefully feeling no pain. Sango had fallen asleep sometime between when Zaru had left and Kagome and Tisho heading to their own chambers. The new lady lay down in bed next to her mate and cuddled up with him as best she could. Slowly, her brown eyes began to open and rubbed them tiredly. _Where am I?_ Then it all came back to her. Kagome had brought the new physician from her time and she was saving Sesshomaru's life. _At least trying to save him. I must thank her for that. She is doing so much for us._ Sighing, she looked over in the dark making out her mate's still figure on the bed. Reaching out, her fingers ghosted over his facial features and down the column of his throat.

"Sesshomaru?" She waited for a reply but no answer. He was still asleep. "I don't know if maybe this is the best time to tell you, but...we did it. After we mated, I knew I was pregnant with your child." She settled a shaky hand on her stomach. "And I want you here when I have him or her. I want to hear you speak. I want to see your smiles. I want to see you like this never happened. I hope she can help you, my Lord Sesshomaru." Tears came out of her eyes as she whispered those words to her bedridden mate. "I love you." She sniffled, then a sob came. And she couldn't stop.

------------------------------------------

It was late at night while Zaru was checking everything on Sesshomaru. She had just finished checking the first three blood samples but nothing came up as though there was truly nothing wrong with him. Her notes were perfectly clear with them. _Nothing there. Nothing there. Nothing there. _Sighing, she squirted a sample of the fourth vial onto the slide and covered it. Using tweezers, she carefully set it under the microscope and adjusted the lens. _Okay. Nothing so far._ Suddenly, a gasp. _No way! It can't be! _Quickly adjusting the candles around her area, she flipped open several medical pieces and skimmed through. _That's it! It has to be it!_ _It was discovered in the beginning of the millenium!_ Checking through it again, she ran out of the room toward Kagome and Tisho's chambers.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome heard the sounds of running feet coming closer to her door. She wondered what was going on. _Something might've happened to Sesshomaru and Sango might be coming to tell us!_ Whisking away the covers, she grabbed a silk kimono robe from the back of a chair and headed to the door where she finally heard a frantic knock.

"I'm coming!" She whispered loudly. Opening the door, she found Zaru. "Zaru!"

"Kagome! I know what he has!"

"What?"

Back in the bare room, Zaru pulled Kagome inside and sat down at the tiny lab she had set up on a low table.

"Kagome, I figured out what it is."

"Okay, Zaru. Calm down. Tell me."

"All right. Here goes." She took a deep breath. "Back in around the year 2000, um,

researchers had discovered a key gene called 'p56Ick' that allows a, um, common coxsackievirus to attack the heart which can cause heart failure and even death."

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The Coxsackievirus is part of a common family of viruses that live in the digestive tract. They're also known to be highly contagious. There isn't any vaccine recently made to go against coxsackievirus infections."

"Uh-huh." Kagome truly believe her ears. Zaru had found the problem with Sesshomaru. Only problem was..._No vaccine? But could there be a cure?_

"Um, common results usually for the virus is the flu, but also myocarditis."

"What's myocarditis?"

"An infection of the heart muscle."

"Which means, it has to be the reason why Sesshomaru's having heart problems. Right?"

Zaru nodded. "Most likely. This gene is most likely the problem."

"Can't you extract it or something?"

"Kagome, I can't do that. But, uh, there's also another thing."

"What is it?" _Please be good news._

"There's...no cure. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in the miko's eyes. _No cure. She can't Sesshomaru from dying..._"Zaru, what are we going to do? How can we tell Sango and Sesshomaru?"

"He's my patient. I'm the one who has to deliver the news."

It was early in the morning when Sango was up and sitting next to Sesshomaru yet again. He seemed to be wide awake, but still feeling extremely weak. The chamber door was knocked upon and Sango called them in. Kagome, Tisho, Zaru, Inuyasha and everybody else walked in wondering if everything was okay with him. They all heard Zaru had some news to tell them but the sad look on Zaru's face gave what she wanted to tell them, away.

"Zaru, what did you find out? Can you save him?" Sango asked, still gripping Sesshomaru's hand.

Lowering her gaze, she shook her head. "Lady Sango. Lord Sesshomaru. I have regretful news to deliver."

Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other before staring at the doctor who began explaining what they would be able to understand in simple terms.

"...and there's no cure to help you fight this. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru saw her eyes go downcast and he breathed in deeply. "It is all right. I thank you for offering your help to me and willing to try and save my life. You have done all that you could." He stated, voice still a little rough.

The smell of salty tears filled Sesshomaru's nose and noticed almost everybody in the room was beginning to cry. Turning to Sango, he gently lifted up a hand and brushed his clawed fingers against her cheek.

"Sesshomaru..." She began.

He shook his head sadly. "Don't cry, my darling mate. It is what fate has allowed to happen. I knew my time would come. I just didn't hope this soon."

"Me either."

He smiled a rare smile. "I only wish I could see you give birth to our pups."

Sango nodded, then her eyes widened. "Pups? As in more than one?"

He nodded and chuckled faintly. "Yes. Twins."

Her eyes were filled joy and extreme sorrow all at the same time. "I want you to raise them with me. Forever."

"I'm sorry. I cannot."

She cried even more. _No, Sesshomaru... _"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, my darling...Sango." He pulled her down to kiss her sweetly while Zaru walked over to his bedside.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Take it all away."

She nodded. "All right." She replied as she slowly pulled the IV-drip needle from his arm and removed the cords to the monitor and packed everything away. "I am truly sorry that I cannot do anything more for you."

"It's fine. I just wish to be alone with my mate right now."

"Of course."

Zaru ushered everybody out of the room while Sesshomaru and Sango had their time alone.

------------------------------------------------

It was not more than almost a couple months later that Sesshomaru had taken his final gasp of life with Sango, his beloved mate, sitting right by his side. It was all too sudden for her. There was life beginning inside of her and a life being taken away from her on the outside. What was left for her to do?

She slowly edged herself to the balcony of their chambers that Sesshomaru's body still lay within. Opening the doors, she smelled the scent of rain coming on, becoming hesitant about stepping outside. But her thoughts were only on her beloved Sesshomaru who was now gone from her world. A world that was desolate and helpless. Her eyes were dry as she could no longer well up a tear to cry for her desired.

Her feet shuffled their way outdoors as the rain began to fall. Slowly at first, but sped up quickly becoming big blobs of water splashing down upon her body and clothes. Maybe it was best she came outside. After all...it was the rain that was crying for her.

TBC....

A/n: Ahhhh!! Please don't kill me! So sorry for this. I tried no to cry as I continued typing out this chapter. It made me so upset. I have a tissue right in front of me thanks. *sighs* Anyways, I hope you don't hate me too much. But don't worry. I'll make it up to you all! Okay? Promise!

til next time

Ja Ne,

Zaru


	14. Epilogue

An Heir Before My Death

by Zaru

Pairings/Summary: See previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my other characters. ^^ For full disclaimer, please read previous chapters.

A/n: This is the epilogue to the story. Enjoy XD

----------------

EPILOGUE

----------------

It was a few days later when Zaru, once again, showed up along with Razico for Sesshomaru's burial. She had asked Kagome to notify her when Sesshomaru had passed on so she might take time off from work and attend since she was the demon lord's doctor, if only for a short time.

It was hard for them all. Especially for Sango who was walking in front of the glass case especially made for the dog demon. He was dressed in his finest clothes, clawed fingers interlocking with one another across his stomach and eyes closed as though he were just sleeping. Tisho, Inuyasha and a couple other demons were carrying the glass coffin into the garden where he asked to be buried.

The Lady of the Western Lands scurried over to the others when she saw them standing and waiting for them all to arrive. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her, soothing the demon slayer with soft words and rubbing her back.

It seemed she would never be able to get over his death.

The funeral went on as Miroku said his own prayers over Sesshomaru's coffin and a few demons mocked his moves in their own spiritual way promising a hopeful journey into the afterlife.

Zaru stood next to Razico, walking over to give their regards, bowing respectively to the former Lord of the Western Lands. She threw in a few white roses purchased from the future and wiped the tears wanting to shed desperately. Razico nudged her hand with his head and she looked down at him smiling.

"You did all you could for Lord Sesshomaru, Zaru. Be happy you were able to help find the cause." Razico bowed his head and headed away from his friend and companion.

Looking down at the grave, she asked, "Was there really nothing I could do to help save you?" No response. Quietly, she walked away allowing others to pay their respects to their lord.

Inuyasha threw in a piece of his fire-rat robe and closed his eyes. "At least we'll have a part of each other, brother." Nodding, he moved allowing Sango in and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, Sango. He lived a full-filled life. He can rest in peace now."

Her face held a blank expression not knowing what to really think at the moment. Just standing there and looking into his grave? This was not how she pictured her husband in the future. She didn't intend on mating with a demon either, but look where she was? Mated to a demon who died within months of their mating. _How could I live without you now? We've only been together for a while and I have your babies growing inside of me. Now they'll never know their father. _Silent tears made their way down her cheeks and she sobbed, running away toward the castle.

"Sango!" Kagome called and ran after her best friend.

Tisho watched Kagome longingly. _My hope for the future is that I _will_ be there when our pups are born, Kagome. I promise I will._ Glancing over at Inuyasha, he nodded and all the demons started digging dirt over the coffin.

Cries of anguish and pain spread out across the garden that day. It was a day of sadness where not one smile was smiled. Not one heart was unbroken. Not one tear was unshed. To lose someone truly dear to them...

...it was painful.

When the sun began to set long the blue-purple horizon, everybody said their goodbyes. And when the rain began to fall on that gloomy day, they knew the heavens were crying as Sesshomaru was laid to rest.

Several months later, Sango gave birth to two healthy, beautiful pups. They were both girls whom she named Sakura and Kiiru. The demon slayer was now in charge of the Western Lands until her daughters grew old enough to find husbands worthy of ruling.

Kagome and Tisho had a baby boy who they named Sechiiru. They were continuing to live in the castle keeping Sango and the twin girls company. Tisho was still the main physician, healing all those who needed help from miles around.

Miroku and Madine were madly in love and mated. Madine is currently pregnant with their first child. Of course Miroku continued being a monk as the wind tunnel still resided within his right hand.

Hitori and Inuyasha remained friends. They are still uncertain if a relatinoship could even develop between them, but they are hoping for the best. Inuyasha continues to hunt down Naraku with Hitori's help along with Kagome, Tisho and Miroku. Sango, once in a while, would journey with them and slay some demons as she did in the past.

And Sesshomaru...well, he's still laying in peace while Tenseiga gently pulsates upon him.

FIN

A/n: I'm extremely sorry for the lateness. I'm sorry for the shortness. And I'm sorry this is a stupid epilogue. But I ended the story. XD

If you were hoping for a sequel, I doubt it. But maybe in the future. Thanks for being fans of my story. Arigatou. *bows*

Ja Ne,

Zaru


End file.
